Kam jsem se to dostal aneb dobrodružství Dudleyho Dursleyho
by elenor
Summary: Pokračování povídky Tři dny poté. Prosím nečíst bez předchozího děje. Jinak by vám některé věci nedávali smysl.
1. Čaj u Hermiony

**Kam jsem se to dostal**

**aneb jedno dobrodružství Dudleyho Dursleyho**

1. Kapitola

Čaj u Hermiony

,,Dudley dáš si ještě ten koláč?"

Ptala se mě Hermiona Weasleyová už poněkolikáté za hodinu. Já jsem její nabídku s díky odmítal hned z několika důvodů. Zaprvé jsem si musel dávat pozor na váhu, kvůli ročním lékařským prohlídkám u hasičů, kde jsem byl zaměstnán. V duchu jsem se ptal, jak si může Ron držet váhu, při Hermionině a paní Weasleyové výborné kuchyni. Za druhé jsem pozoroval mého syna Adama jak něco vymýšlí a sepisují s Hugem a Lily. Byli dosti zticha a to nevěstilo nic dobrého. Tiché děti jsou buď nemocné nebo provádějí nějakou lumpárnu a Adam byl zdravý jak rybič , že jsem navštívil zrovna Rona a Hermionu mělo důvod zcela jasný.

Lucie

Moje nejstarší a jediná dcera, zrovna nahoře dělala společně s Rosou a Scorpiusem na projektu do školy na příští rok. Jasně, Lucie je čarodějka jako její matka Renata a je stejně tak zapálená do studia jako ona. Společně s Rosou a Scorpiusem chodí do Hagwaspáru a jsou nerozlučné trio už prvního ročníku. Rona to žere, je totiž pořád ještě na kordy s Dracem, ale co může dělat. Rosa by si stejně postavila hlavu, kdyby něco brblal. Já nebrblám a minulost jsem vyhodil oknem poté, co zemřel můj otec. Adam také chodí do Bradavic, ale je v Mrzimoru a dělá samé pitomnosti a lumpárny a společně s Hugem, který je jeho pravá ruka, a jeho dodejkou těch ,,chytlavých věciček" z Georgova krámku jsou snad ještě větší postrach než svého času Pobertové. To jsou teprve ve třetím ročníku. Když se přidá ještě Lily, Harryho dcera, je chaos zaručen na 100%.

Má totiž tu vlastnost jejich vtípky okořenit takovým způsobem, že se jí bojí kde kdo. I já. Vážně a to jsem chlap. Zároveň je Harryho holčička a s tím přijít do křížku, to bych raději spáchal sebevraždu.

Upiju troch čaje, když do obýváku trhne jak velká voda Rosa,Lucie a Scorpius jim v patách s s velkým štosem pergamenů.

,,Mami mohla bys mi něco vysvětlit?" Spustí na ní Rosa.

Hermiona jako doktorka několika oborů a tím velmi vzdělaný člověk nad rámec mého chápaní kouzelného světa, do kterého do jisté míry také patřím, začala něco vysvětlovat o diametrálním přeměňování obyčejného kamene v broušený. To bylo na mne moc složitý. Já sice fyziku a chemii chápal docela dobře, ale přeměna objektu byla pro mě fyzická práce a ne práce z čísel a magickými proudy kdoví čeho. Po chvíli odešla asi nahoru do své pracovny.

Přišla s krabičkou a nějakou moudrou knihou. Z krabičky vyndala věc, co vypadali kapesní přesýpací hodiny. Začala něco vyprávět a něco dalšího k tématu.

Já se bavil s Ronem o jho novém vynálezu ve výzbroji bystrozorů. Nehmotná vesta.

Tento velice výborná část výzbroje, nebyla vidět, když si to vlastník přál a zároveň vydržel oheň, palné a chladné zbraně a většinu kouzel, která se dají neverbálně použít, ale u těch mocnějších a zakázaných kleteb a radiace nefungoval. Ron díky tomu vydělával nemalé peníze, protože kromě bystrozorů se přihlásily k odběru tajná služba a britská armáda, samozřejmě tajně to se ví. Přesto pracoval dál. Prej aby ,,neusnul na vavřínech", což jsem dobře chápal.

,,Díky tomu obleku mám na příští sobotu dokonce audienci u krále Wiliama . Není to úžasný. Můžu dokonce sebou vzít Hermionu. Ta si určitě dobře pokecá s lady Kate. Dokonce jsem si k té příležitosti pořídil nový hábit.

Vnímal jsem ho tak polovičatě, ale stejně jsem mu blahopřál k takovému uznání. Přece jenom audience a ještě k tomu v sobotu u krále Wiliema už bylo něco. Tam se normální smrtelník jen tak nedostane.

V tu chvíli jsem si všiml, že můj syn Adam se plíží indiánsky, tedy plazí k Hermioně ze zadu. Moc čte westernovky, ten kluk.

Vezme tu věc, co připomíná ta přesýpací hodiny a šine se pryč. Tak to ne kamaráde, cizí věci se neberou. Vstanu z pohovky a nechám udiveně sedět Rona.

Adam vezme nohy na ramena a pádí pryč společně s kumpány Hugem a Lily do zahrady za domem. Zrychluji a vidím jak za mnou Hermiona na mě něco, čemu nerozumím. Adam upadne přes starou hrušku uprostřed zahrady a jeho kumpáni se svalí na něj. Slyším slabé křupnutí. Snad si nikdo nezlomil. Zastavím se nad hromadou a povšimnu se bílé tekutiny, která se kolem rozšiřuje. Krev to není a moč také ne. Co to je? Ta tekutina se rozleze až k mým teniskám a mě se zatmí před očima.

Moje poslední myšlenka je ,,do prdele co se to děje?"

**Několik poznámek k nové povídce!**

**Jak jste si všimli je to pokračování mojí povídky Tři dny poté a bude jediné. Jasný, já už dále nastavovat kaši nebudu.**

**Doufám, že jsem z prince Williama krále. Doufám totiž, že se stane králem spíše než jeho otec, jestli někdy královna někdy odejde ke svým předkům.**

**Vaše elenor**


	2. Jak jsem potkal svoji tetu

**2. Kapitola**

**Jak jsem potkal svojí tetu**

Když jsem otevřel oči, spatřím nebe tak modré jako Renatina podprsenka.

,,Tati probuď se!"

Křičí na mě někdo. To bude určitě Adam. Otočím hlavu a vidím ho vyděšeně ho sedět vedle mě. Zvednu se. Trochu se mi točila hlava.

,,Co se stalo, Adame?" Ptám se ho.

,,Ahoj tati. Dobře, že si se probudil. Já myslel, že jsi mrtvý."

,,To bych asi nedýchal ty. Můžeš mě vysvětlit, co to bylo předtím?"

Ptám se Adama nerudně, aby to vyklopil.

,,No teta Hermiona povídala, že je to převraceč času, který může někoho poslat do minulosti nebo budoucnosti. A já jsem se chtěl pomstit Lucii za ten vtípek s tou zubní pastou. Tak jsem ho sebral, když ho teta Hermiona odložila stranou."

Vysvětloval sklesle na trávníku nějakého palouku.

Do řeči mu skočila Lily ,,a já a Hugo jsme mu chtěli pomoct, ale to nemehlo zakoplo a spadli jsme na sebe a mně se zatmělo před očima. Pak nevím co se dělo. Jenom vím, že nejsem už v té zahradě, v které jsme byli."

,,Máš ten převraceč Adame ?"

Ptal se Hugo.

,,Jo mám, ale…"

Vytáhl ty přesýpací hodiny, ale prasklé a bez písku.

,,A do prdele." Řekl Hugo.

,,Jak to mluvíš!" Zapražil jsem ho pohledem.

,,Promiň, strejdo, ale bez toho písku je na nic. Adam ho určitě rozbil a ten písek nás zanesl bůh ví kam." Zrudnul vzteky Hugo nad Adamem a ani Lily, nevypadla nijak nadšeně.

,,Vážení uklidněte se. To se nějak vyřeší."

,,Nevíš náhodou, kde bychom mohli být?"

Zeptala se Lily po chvíli trapného ticha, zatímco se kolem sebe rozhlížela.

V dálce byla vidět nějaká vesnice a my jsme stáli na palouku před nějakým lesem.

,,Vidím tamhle nějakou vesnici. Mohli bychom tam dojít a zjistit jak jsme na tom, co myslíte."

,,Ok." Odpověděli sborově.

Šli jsme zhruba hodinku, než jsme tam došli. Byla to zajímavá staroanglická vesnička s malým náměstíčkem, kostelíkem a přilehlým hřbitovem a klikatými uličkami. Nejzajímavější bylo jméno té vesničky.

Godrikův Důl

Tady přece bydleli teta Lily a strejda James, předtím než je zabil Voldemort, že.

Našli jsme koloniál a Huga napadlo koupit noviny, abychom zjistily datum. Naštěstí jsem měl sebou peněženku, jenom se asi prodavačka bude divit nad datumem na bankovce 2010. Naštěstí jsem nebyl její jediný zákazník, aby mě nějak zvlášť vnímala. Na to, že to byla poměrně malá vesnička, byl ten koloniál docela plný.

Popadl jsem noviny a zaplatil je. Pak jsem odešel z krámku a otevřel jsem je. Polil mě pot. To nemůže být pravda. Co budu dělat. Datum, které bylo v novinách bylo totiž 17. srpna 1980.

Opařený jsem vyšel k lavičce kde se vyhřívali děti.

,,Proč koukáš jak zmoklá slepice tati."

Ptal se Adam.

,,Adame co si to provedl." Třeštil jsem na svého syna oči.

,,Co je strýčku?" Ptala se Lily.

,,Adam nás poslal do minulosti, přesněji řečeno do roku 1980."

,,Ty debile." Vykřikla na Adama Lily a začala ho škrtit.

,,Uklidněte se vy dva." Odtrhl jsem je od sebe.

,,No teď by mohl pomoct jedině tak Brumbál, přece od něho dostala přes profesorku McGonagolovou moje máma ten převraceč času."

Zapřemýšlel Hugo.

,,To je dobrý nápad Hugo. Tady někde by měli bydlet tvojí prarodiče Lily, takže bychom je mohli navštívit a požádat o pomoct co říkáte."

,,To by bylo bezva." Řekla, Lily.

,,Lily nevíš náhodou, jaké domovní číslo měli tvojí prarodiče?"

Ptal jsem se, jelikož jsem to nevěděl.

,,Nevím."

Byli jsme zas na bodu nula. Hugo popadl noviny a začal v nich si číst. Zastavil se nejedné stránce a zpozorněl. Chvíli byl úplně zticha a skoro nedýchal a pak.

,,Už to mám! Strejdo ty jsi genius!"

Rozzářily se mu oči.

,, Cože! "

Ptal jsem se udiveně a díval jsem se na noviny v jeho rukou. Hugo, když viděl můj zcela nechápající obličej, začal vysvětlovat.

,,Strejdo, ty si koupil regionální noviny a já jsem v nich listoval a našel jsem strýčka Harryho v kolonce pořádaných křtin. Byl křtěný v místním kostele a za kmotra byl uveden Sirius Black a bylo uvedeno bydliště rodičů Harryho. Potterovi bydlí v čísle 29."

Už vždy mě udivovala bystrost Huga a Rosy.

,,Výborně Hugo" pochválil jsem ho.

,,Teď už jenom najít tady číslo 29 a máme to." Prohlásila šťastně Lily.

Šli jsme tedy po hlavní uličce a dívali se po domovních číslech. Lidé co nás potkávali se na nás divně dívali. Měli jsme rozhodně jiné oblečení než oni. Kdo by nosil v naší době ještě mrkváče. Všiml jsem si mladé ženy s modrým kočárkem v květovaných šatech s rudými vlasy, které mi připomněli ženu Harryho Ginny. Rozhodl jsem se, že jí oslovím a zeptám se jí jestli neví kde je v Godrikově Dole číslo popisné 29.

Přešel jsem k ní a děti se drželi za mnou. Zastavím se u ní, zrovínka když utěšuje své plačící dítě v kočárku.

,, Dobrý den, mladá paní, nevíte náhodou kde je tady číslo popisné 29.?"

Zeptal jsem se jí zcela slušně formálně. Ta mladá žena, bylo jí tak 22 se na mě otočila já jí pohledl do očí. Bylo mi jako by do mě udeřil blesk.

Ty zelené oči.

Tohle byla, Lily Potterová, moje teta.


	3. Pustíte nás dál

**3. Kapitola**

**Pustíte nás dál**

Moje teta na mne pohlédla a usmála se.

,, Samozřejmě vím kde se ten dům nachází, ale nevím proč to chcete vědět vy, pane."

Prohlásila se šalamounským pohledem na mě.

,,No …" zarazil jsem se, jelikož jsem nevěděl jak pokračovat. Jen tak říct naše tajemství by bylo pošetilé a hloupé zároveň, ale musíme se nějak dostat k Brumbálovi a vysvětlit mu to a Potterovi byli nejbližší možná možnost. Pohledem jsem požádal děti o pomoc.

Hugo k mému úžasu zcela jistě pokračoval v tom, co já načal.

,,Pokud jsem si vědom, paní Potterová, jste ve spojení s panem profesorem Brumbálem. My bychom potřebovali pomoc v jisté záležitosti. Byla byste ochotná nám zprostředkovat u vás doma sním schůzku."

Já na Huga jenom zíral. To, že je 13letý kluk. Lily Potterová vyvalila oči a zahleděla se na Huga velice podezíravě. Dokonce vytáhla z kapsy šatů hůlku.

,,Jak víte o našem spojení s Brumbálem? Nejste náhodou Smrtijedi?"

Její hlas o několik stupňů ochladl a stal se přímo výhružným.

,,My a smrtijedy. Ne to ani náhodou, to bychom byli za katrem nebo pod drnem."

Prohlásil Adam než mu Lily zacpala pusu, aby příliš neprozradil. Lily Potterová si nás bedlivě prohlížela, jako by hledala něco, co by jí utvrdilo, že jsme Smrtijedi.

,,Kdo jste tedy?"

Zeptala se s Harrym v náručí.

,,To nemůžeme říct až v okamžiku přítomnosti pana profesora Brumbála, naše identita v tomto okamžiku musí zůstat utajena."

Ledově odpověděl Hugo.

Lily Potterová si odfrkla a zeptala se ,,proč?"

,,Nemohu říct."

,,Ty kluku, kolik ti vůbec je?" Ptala se dál.

,, 13 let, paní Potterová."Odpověděl Hugo slušně

,, Nevypadáš na to."

Odvětila udiveně. Hugo na to pokrčil trapná chvilka ticha, kterou naštěstí přerušil pláčem Harry.

Lily Potterová ho začala utěšovat. Ze zadu se ozvala Lily.

,,Možná strýčku, by jsme měli přizvat i Siriuse, Remuse , Severuse a Petunii."

Lily Potterová při výčtu osob vykulila oči s údivem malého dítěte .

,,Jo a všichni dostanou infarkt." Řekl jsem úsměvně při představě reakce mojí matky či Severuse.

,,No to by byl možná dobrý nápad. Sirius zná dost starých kouzel díky jeho Blackovské krvi a Severus je dobrý vynálezce kouzel možná lepší než Brumbál a pochodující encyklopedie Remus se hodí vždy." Přitakal Adam.

Lily Potterová něvěřícně zírala.

,,Proč je tak dobře znáte?" Ptal se hned.

,,Nemohu říct dříve, než se setkáme s těmi dotyčnými osobami." Odpověděl jsem chladně.

,,Ok, tak tedy dobrá. Já vám to tedy zařídím, ale do té doby tu zůstanete na místě, než si pro vás přijdu a nevyzvednu si vás. Nevím jestli je všechny jmenované sem dostanu, ale pokusím se."

Řekla nakonec Lily Potterová a dala Harryho zpět do kočárku.

,,Možná paní Potterová, vím co by pomohlo. Vaší setře řekněte, že se jedná o Salomé a Severusovi řekněte, že se jedná o 15. Dubna 1976. Myslím a doufám, že to pomůže." Řekl jsem tajuplně.Lily Potterová na mě divně pohledla a pospíchal s kočárkem pryč.

Usedli jsme na lavičku a vyhřívali jsme se na sluníčku co to šlo.

Já přemýšlel co dělají ostatní v budoucnosti. Hermiona a Ron s ostatníma. Ti mají určitě pěkný šok.

Co teprve Renata, ta musí být vyděšená co se stalo. Zároveň jsem si uvědomil, že nevím jak to celé vysvětlím tady v minulosti, tak aby to pochopily.

Brzy se přihnala Lily Potterová a povídá.

,,Nevím co jste zač, ale přijdou všichni i Severus a Petunie. Ty dvě informace o kterých, nevím co si mám myslet, zabraly. I Když Severus s Petunii vypadali velice rozrušeně. Co to má prosím znamenat?"

,,Odpovědi se dočkáte, nebojte?"

Odpověděl jsem vlídně.

Lily Potterová kývla na souhlas a pokračovala.

,,Tak i tak, měli bychom jít než se všichni navzájem tam sežerou."

Vím co tím myslela, takže jsem se vydal s dětmi rázným krokem za ní. Šli jsme směr ke kostelíku do vedlejší uličky a pak dozadu skoro na kraj vesnice. Stála tam udržovaná zahrada patřící k faře stojící o podál. Prošli jsme ní a dostali jsme se do další uličky. Lily Potterová šla směr k oprýskané červené telefonní budce a otevřela vratka od zahrady jednoho s těch řadových domků. Počkala až všichni vejdeme a zavřela sama hůlkou dvířka zahrádky. Zahrádka byla sice malá, ale krásná. Domek měl bílou fasádu a modré okenní rámy a střechu. Vešli jsme a čekala a Lily Potterová udělala stejnou proceduru i z vchodovými dveřmi. Vešla do vedlejší místnosti a někoho houkla ,,Jamesi jsou tady".

,,On je tady James?" Zeptala se potichu Lily.

,,Ne, to je tvůj děda." Zašeptal jsem jí do ucha.

Na chodbu vyšel chlap až na oči a tvar obrouček brýlí stejný jako můj bratranec Harry před 17 lety.

Držel malého Harryho v náručí, zatímco ten cumlal v puse dudlík.

Zavedli nás do obýváku.

,,Posaďte se."

Vybídla nás Lily Potterová. Usadily jsme na pohovku a čekali jsme co se bude dít. James si nás bedlivě prohlížel, zvlášť mě a Huga. Po chvíli promluvil.

,,Stejně by mě zajímalo kdo jste zač, když ne Smrtijedi?"

Teta Lily naopak se zeptala jak to, že víme tolik o nich a jejich přátelích.

,,Promiňte, ale teď to nemohu říct. Musíme počkat na ostatní. Rozhodně nemáme zlé úmysly, to mi věřte. Potřebujeme jenom v jisté magické záležitosti odbornou pomoc."

Prosvětlil jsem jim trochu situaci.

,, Aha a proč, jste přeci kouzelníci?"

Zeptal se pochybovačně James.

,,No, to právě ten problém, já jsem mudla a děti jsou nezletilí kouzelníci, kteří nesmějí o prázdninách kouzlit, takže nenosí u sebe ani hůlky.

Lily Potterová se tvářila neméně překvapená než její manžel.

,,Asi půjdu udělat čaj a kafe" prohlásila a vyšla z obýváku. Vtom okamžiku se rozzářily plameny v krbu a z plamenů vylezl Brumbál z dvěma mladíky od pohledu Sirius Black a Remus Lupin.

James se s nimi srdečně přivítal. Remus Lupin vypadla trochu sklesle asi se blížil úplněk.

Brumbál si mě velice bedlivě a s nedůvěrou prohlížel, ale James ho slovy ,, pane profesore to je jenom mudla a tři děti bez hůlek, ty nic neudělají" uklidnil.

Lily Potterová přinesla podnos s občerstvením a vzala Harryho kamsi nahoru.

Znovu se rozhořel plamen v krbu a místnosti se objevil o několik deseletí mladší Severus Snape.

Díval se po místnosti s výrazem ,, jestli já jsem si nespletl místo" a znechutí se pozdravil věcně s ostatníma.

Lily Potterová přišla do místnosti zpět a nálada se rázem změnila. Snape jako by odložil svojí mizernou náladu a srdečně se pozdravil s ní.

Její manžel se na to s velkou nelibostí díval.

,,Paní Potterová o jaký problém se jedná?"

Zeptal se Brumbál.

Lily Potterová se na nás podívala a pravila ,,pane profesore, to spíš by měli vysvětlit tato nesourodá skupina mě požádala o setkání s vámi a ostatníma co přišli."

Brumbál si pozvedl obroučky svých půlměsícových brýlí, usedl do křesla a chtěl už něco říct, když mu do toho skočil Sirius.

,,Nechápu proč, zrovna mi tu měli být a vůbec nechápu proč je tu Snape.?"

Na to poněkud chladně Severus.

,,V tom jsem protentokrát za jedno z Blackem."

Promnul si kořen nosu a pokračoval směrem k Lily Potterové ,, a jak víš o tom datumu Lily."

,,To mi řekl tamhle ten chlap, Severusi" odpověděla a pohodila hlavou směr ke mně.

Severus si mě zamyšleně prohlížel, jako to dělal v budoucnosti častokrát, ale nic neřekl.

,,O čem to Snape mluví?" Zeptal se udivený Remus. Než kdokoliv mohl co říct zazvonil domovní zvonek.

,,To bude určitě má sestra."

Řekla jen tak mimochodem Lily Potterová a odešla jí otevřít.

Severus zděšeně vykřikl a sedl si do nejbližšího křesla. Ostatní se na něj dosti divně dívali. On si dal hlavu do dlaní, jako by čekal na verdikt dveří se ozval křik a podpadky lodiček na parketové podlaze. Do místnosti vstoupila Petunie Dursleyová. Moje máma, okorát v mladším vydání.


	4. Kdo je k sakru Salomé?

**4. Kapitola**

**Kdo je k sakru Salomé?**

Byla dosti uřícená a vystrašená a jenom stěží popadala dech.

,, Kde je Salomé?" Vyhrkla.

,, Kdo má být Salomé?" Ozval se James.

Moje matka ho zapražila pohledem a pak uviděla Severuse v křesle, rozplakala se a začala na něho křičet.

,,Severusi, kde je Salomé?" Opakovala stálé dokola.

Severus Snape, který teď byl už úplně mimo se zvedl a začal ustupovat směr krb a přitom se jí snažil uklidnit.

,,Tunie o kom tom prosím mluvíš?"

Moje matka padla na kolena a rozplakala se ještě víc. Teta Lily se jí pokoušela uklidnit, ale nakonec poručila svému manželovi, aby přinesl z koupelny uklidňující lektvar. Ten z nelibostí pro něj došel.

Teta jí pak jí nalila celý hrnek od kafé a donutila jí, aby ho vypila. Moje matka se pak s pomocí mojí tety posadila do křesla kde původně seděl Severus.

Myslím, že je na čase toto vysvětlit.

Zdvořile jsem si odkašlal a tím jsem obrátil jejich pozornost na sebe.

,,Teď, když jsme se tu všichni sešli myslím, že je na čase vysvětlit situaci."

Chtěl jsem pokračovat, když mi do toho skočil Sirius. Ten chlap nemá způsoby.

,,Kdo je k sakru ta Salomé má být? Proč Lily vyváděla tvoje sestra z toho?"

Pohlížel z nechutí na mojí matku, která netečně pohlížela na protější stěnu obýváku Potterů.

,,To myslím, že by měl říct sám Severus. Pověz ostatním o 15. Dubnu a dalších datech."

Řekl jsem vlídně. Severus zrudl a moje matka se začala třást.

,,Nebo možná začne paní Potterová." Obrátil jsem se mojí tetu Lily.

,,Vyprávějte o vaší návštěvě v Příčné před druhým ročníkem a o ztrátě Petunie."

Teta Lily se zamyslela a začala vyprávět.

,,Když jsem před druhým ročníkem sháněla věci do Bradavic, tak mě doprovázeli moji rodiče a Petunie a přidal se i Severus. Před bankou se v davu nám ztratila z očí Petunie. Začali jsme jí hledat.

Nakonec jí našel Severus. Do dnes nevím, jak jí našel, ale jsem mu za to vděčná a moji rodiče byli také."

Já k této verzi jenom přikývnul a vzhlédl jsem zpět k zrudlému Severusovi a pokynul jsem aby pokračoval. Ten nervozně rozmáchnul rukama, jako by mu bylo už všechno jedno.

,,Stejně už je mi to jedno co si o mě myslíte. Jo začal jsem si dopisovat s Tunii, ale kvůli Lily. Přiznávám byl jsem do tebe blázen."

Svezl se při těchto slovech po stěně.

Pak pokračoval a zvyšoval přitom hlas.

,,Potom přišel ten nýmand ten idiot Potter." Přitom na ukazoval Jamese.

,,Poté jsem ztratil Lily, ale s Tunie jsem si dopisoval dál, stala se mojí oporou. Vždyť jsem se nemohl podívat mojí matce do očí. Nejraději bych tátu za to zabil." Odmlčel se a rozplakal se.

,,Teď jsem z toho zcela zmaten." Prohlásil vážně Remus.

Moje matka se probrala z transu a zvedla se z křesla položila hrníček na stůl a došla k Severusovi a objala ho.

Pobertům, tetě Lily a dokonce i Brumbálovi poklesla čelist.

,,Já vím, že jsi mě neopustil schválně, když si tvá slova z oparu alkoholu nepamatuji, Seve."

Mírně ho políbila na ústa. Severus se utišil a mlčky se jí díval do očí.

Moje matka se mírně otočila na ostatní a povídá.

,,Lily, ty ani nevíš jak moc tě Severus miloval. Jak moc trpěl ať ve škole nebo doma. Ty ho vždy brala jako kamaráda, viď."

Lily jenom přivykla.

,,Ty nevíš o trápení jeho matky o tátovy alkoholik či o Pobertech a jejich šikaně o jedné měsíčné noci, při které málem zemřel."

Pobertové zbledli.

,,Petunie vím, že můj manžel nebyl žádný svatoušek, ale Severus si poté příhodě u jezera také si nezasloužil moje přátelství."

Vyštěkala ze sebe teta Lily.

Moje matka zvýšila hlas.

,,A co měl podle tebe dělat? V koleji ho neuznávali. Pobertové ho málem tím svým prašivým vlkodlakem zabily a doma ho bili. Musel něco udělat."

Lily Potterová se otočila na svého manžela.

,,Cože jste udělali?" Řekla chladně.

,,Lily byl to pitomý žert. Přiznávám bylo to neuvážené, ale byl to žert nic víc."

V tu chvíli, ale na Jamese vyjel Remus Lupin a přimáčkl ho ke zdi.

,,Žert, žert, Jamesi mi jsme ho mohli zabít ty idiote. Já si to vyčítám do dnes."

Pustil ho.

,,Remusi, kámo, uklidni se. Vše dobře dopadlo."

Začal Remuse Lupina uklidňovat Sirius.

Ten, ale se otočil a jednu mu vrazil. Sirius na konferenční stolek a převrátil ho. Na podlaze se rozlil čaj a uklidňující lektvar.

,,Ty Siriusi raději mlč. Ty, ty idiote si ho tam zaved. On tam neměl vůbec být, ksakru. Víš co se mohlo stát. Tak víš! Mohl být mrtvý nebo být jako já a já mohl být zabitý ministerstvem. To jenom kvůli tvé nenávisti k němu."

Sirius Black civěl na svého kamaráda jako na apokalypsu.

,,Ticho!" Přerušil hádku Pobertů Brumbál.

Brumbál od pohledu zuřil, asi neměl ponětí o tom co se všechno na jeho škole děje a vůbec co vyvádějí Pobertové. Nastalo dosti mučivé ticho, když si Brumbál sundal brýle a začal si je čistit koncem svého pravého rukávu svého hábitu.

,,Pánové můžete my vysvětlit o co tu jde. Já tomu totiž vůbec nerozumím." Pravil chladně.

Remus Lupin zchladnul a začal vysvětlovat, ač velice neochotně.

,,Jak jistě pane profesore víte, jsem vlkodlak a vy jste se zasloužil o mé přijetí do Bradavic. Také jste vybudoval, kvůli tomu Chroptící chýši a tím zajistil mojí bezpečnou přeměnu. Bohužel moji přátelé se o tom dozvěděli a slíbili mi pomoc. V pátém ročníku se stali kvůli mě zvěromágy a začali mě doprovázet při mojí přeměně. Byl jsem šťasten, že jsem si našel opravdové přátelé. Ani nevíte jak. Ale v šesťáku udělal Sirius do nebe volající blbost. Nahnal tam Snapa a ten se stal nedobrovolný svědek mé přeměny a kdyby ho James na poslední chvíli nezachránil, tak, tak by byl stejné monstrum jako já nebo mrtvý."

Brumbál se zachmuřil ještě víc a teta Lily dala facku svému manželovi.

,,Pane Blacku, víte vůbec jakou pitomost jste udělal? Mohl bych vás na místě poslat do Askabanu a ani bych nemrkl okem, ale myslím, že to vyřešíme i jinak jako dospělí. Omluvte se všichni panu Snapovi a doufejte, že vaší omluvu přijme. Vás pane Snape naopak žádám a prosím, aby jste omluvu přijal. Vím, jak dobře zloba hněv člověka dokáže rozežrat,dokonce přiznávám, že jsem měl jednat mnohem dřív."

Remus Lupin to hned přijal a upřímně se mu omluvil. Severus se jako opařený díval na něj, ale omluvu přijal, jelikož nikdy nedoufal, že se jí mu dostane. James ho následoval, jeho příkladu. U něho se Severus už zdráhal víc, jeho omluvu přijmout, ale při pohledu na Brumbála jí nakonec přijal.

Sirius se šklebil jak na zkaženým zelím, ale Brumbál ho nakonec donutil, aby se také omluvil.

Teta Lily se nakonec slitovala nad Siriusem a spravila nos. Poté několika kouzli dala obývák zas do pořádku. Poté posadila Poberty a Severuse na gauč společně, což nikdo z nich nebyl nadšen.

,,Konečně se to vyřešilo." Oddychl jsem si blaženě.

,,Vy jste o tom věděl?" Zeptal se Severus.

,,Ano, stejně jako spoustu jiných věcí." Řekl jsem šalamounsky a usmál se na něho.

,,Jak víte o Salomé?" Zeptala se moje máma.

,,Kdo je k sakru ta Salomé?" Skočil do toho Remus Lupin.

Moje matka se začervenala a začala si hrát s krajkou své blůzy.

,,Lily vzpomínáš jak si musela poslední vánoční prázdniny trávit v Bradavicích, protože jsem zbytek rodiny jel za tetou Glorii do USA."

Začala moje máma potichu vyprávět. Všichni jí bedlivě poslouchali.

,,Ano, ale mě to nevadilo, byli to úžasné svátky i tak."

Zasněně se podívala teta Lily z okna.

,,To byla lež, mi jsem nikam nejeli."

,,Cože!" Vykřikla teta Lily a otočila se na svou sestru.

,,Ano, já… já totiž byla v nemocnici" a odmlčela se.

,,Proč jsi neřekla? Proč mi neposlali rodiče sovu? Já bych ihned přijela. Co s tebou Petunko vůbec bylo?"

Moje matka se podívala na Severuse zpět na svojí sestru a znovu se objevily v očích slzy.

,,Já … já Lily mám kromě Dudleyho ještě dceru Salomé. Ty Vánoce jsem rodila. Ona se narodila na Štědrý den." Vykřičela ze sebe.

Severus na gauči protočil oči a omdlel a spadnul na Jamese.

Ten se zcela nechápavě díval na svou manželku.

,,Jamesi, ty máš, ale vedení, Salomé je očividně dcera Tunie a Severuse."

Mu řekla teta Lily.

Sirius, který se zrovna napil čaje, ho všechen v údivu z této informace vyplivl na Brumbála, který ten gejzír nečekal a teď byl od čaje.

,,Cože?" Ozvalo se jednohlasně od Pobertů.

Moje máma jenom přikývla.

James začal koktat očividnou pravdu.

,,To by znamenalo, že Snape má dceru, o které nikdo nic neví a měl jí dřív než vůbec já měl sex z Lily." Polkl.

Všichni přítomní Pobertové se koukali jako limbu na omdlelého Severuse.

,,U Merlinových spodek" prohlásil tiše Sirius.

A já nevěděl jak dál pokračovat, aby to vůbec přežili při duševním zdraví. Povzdychl jsem si.

,,Probuďte někdo toho chudáka a dejte mu zbytek toho lektvaru. To co budu vyprávět dál nebude také zrovna lehké sousto pro vaše nervy."

,,No jestli je to tak přinesu raději více toho lektvaru" prohlásil James a pak dodal ,,Remusi probuď ho a nalij do něj ten zbytek. Kdyby viděl prvního Siriuse, asi by z něj uděl dva malé do školky. U tebe to doufám nehrozí."

Odešel někam nahoru.

Remus Severuse trochu profackoval než se zberchal a nenásilně do něj nalil zbytek toho lektvaru.

Severus se rozkašlal atak mu Sirius vrazil do zad, aby se nezadusil.

,,V pořádku?" Zeptal se Remus Lupin.

,,Jo, jo Lupine." Odpověděl Severus na rychlo. Pak se zvedl a přisedl k mojí matce a tiše na ní promluvil.

,,Proč jsi mi to Tunie neřekla?" Prohrábl si nervozně vlasy.

,,Jak, jsem ti to měla říct? Věděla to jenom moje matka a já, ani táta či Lily to nevěděli. V té době bylo jediné pouto mezi tebou a mnou Lily a té jsem to říct za žádnou cenu nechtěla říct." Řekla mu na to moje matka.

,,Přece víš kde jsem bydlel? Mohla jsi spojit tak?" Na to Severus.

,,Vím jaké klima bylo u vás doma, přece. To myslíš, že kdyby mě viděla tvá matka, že by mi otevřela dveře." Odpověděla mu už celkem pohrdavě.

,,Merline tak proč jsi tedy nešla na potrat." Zařval na ní.

,,Já nemohla, ne, to jsem vážně nemohla už kvůli matce. Ona mi to zakázala, poslala mě do kláštera kde byli takové případy jako jsem byla já a nakukala všem nějakou lež. Až na Vánoce si mě vzala domů. Prej se jí stýskalo. Táta byl na služební cestě a máma poslala Lily ten dopis. Akorát já začala Štědrý den rodit. Salomé byla tak malinka, ale přesto jsem si jí nemohla nechat. Musela jsem jí dát pryč. Nemohla jsem být svobodná matka. Máma mi to zakázala. Lily ví jak moc byla věřící."

Moje máma se znovu rozplakala.

,,Promiň Tunie, že jsem na tebe vyjel. Nechtěl jsem." Omluvil se Severus a přitáhl si jí k sobě a začal jí něžně vískat po vlasech.

Brumbál si mezitím obličej a plnovous vyčistil a povídá.

,,Příště pane Blacku nepijte ten čaj, když někdo mluví."

Sirius se něj otočil od obrazu Severuse a mojí matky na, který už notnou chvíli civěl jak ryba na suchu a překvapeně zamrkal na Brumbála.

Zpět do obýváku přišel James z dvěma flaškami lektvaru a málem ji upustil při pohledu na Severuse a mojí matku.

Severus si neodpustil poznámka na jeho adresu.

,,Pottere tohle není tvá noční můra, to je realita."

,,Mohl bych vás konečně poprosit o pozornost!" Ozval jsem se pro změnu já.

Všichni se na mne otočily, jako by mě do teď skoro nevnímali. Já jsem si v duchu říkal, že mohu konečně pokračovat.


	5. Pravda moje i tvoje

5. Kapitola

Pravda moje i tvoje

,,Jsem rád, že jste se tu sešli. Doufám, že nám pomůžete. Vím, že na rozdíl od mě mudly má každý, až na vás Petunie, nějaké schopnosti k našemu užitku."

,,No já nevím, jestli to platí i o Blackovi?" Opáčil Severus.

,,Nechte mě prosím domluvit. Hugo myslíš, že bys dokázal s něčí hůlkou udělat neporušitelný slib?"

Zeptal jsem se Huga.

,,Ano jestli bude mít někdo hůlku ze stejného dřeva jako já, tak jo. Máma mě učila to na zubním kartáčku." Odpověděl Hugo.

Já jsem si pomyslel, že Hermiona dbá příliš na ústní hygienu. Brumbál pozvedl obočí a zeptal se.

,, Je to doopravdy nutné?"

,,Podle mě je to nezbytné, aby tyto informace neopustily vaše hlavy či vaše ústa v jakékoliv podobě. Narušení časového kontinua je moc velký problém na mojí hlavu. Takhle ty informace zůstanou v hlavě akorát nepoužitelné. "

Vysvětlil jsem jeden z výzkumů, které vedla Renata a byl jsem nadšen, že si to pamatuji a mohu to použít. Brumbál překvapeně na mě zíral.

,,Mohu vědět alespoň, jak jste k tomu jako mudla došel." Zeptal se Brumbál stále ještě v údivu.

,,Moje manželka je velmi vzdělaná čarodějka." Vysvětlil jsem stručně.

Brumbál jenom přikývl. Potom jsem prohlásil, že chci si promluvit s Hugem a odtáhl jsem ho do chodby. Dohodl jsem se s ním jak by měl znít tento konkrétní slib a vrátily jsem se do obýváku.

,,Kdo má hůlku z ořechového dřeva?" Zeptal se náhle Hugo.

Přihlásil Remus Lupin. Hugo se ho hned zeptal.

,,Mohu si jí půjčit?"

,,Jsi přeci nezletilý kouzelník. Máš na sobě hledáček. Nebudeš mít s tím problém." Zeptala se teta Lily.

,,Nemyslím paní Potterová, já rozhodně ne, není to moje hůlka. Jestli jsem pochopil jeden rozhovorů s mým strýcem, jestliže použije nezletilý kouzelník hůlku zletilého kouzelníka v jeho bezprostřední blízkosti ministerstvo to nepozná, ani kdyby se postavilo na hlavu. Je tu ještě jedna věc, kterou teď stejně nemohu říct." Odpověděl jí Hugo.

,,Aha tak to jsem nevěděla, ale mnohé to vysvětluje." Zamyslela se nahlas teta Lily.

Remus neochotně půjčil Hugovi hůlku.

Pak téměř půl hodiny trvalo než všichni z minulosti složily neporušitelný slib.

Poté se napětí už dalo krájet.

,, Teď už můžu bez obav sdělit vše. Vím, že vás to bude šokovat, ale věřte mi prosím, že to co vám povím je nic víc než prapodivná pravda."

Otočil jsem se na Adama a ten vyndal rozbitý převraceč času z kapsy. Všichni se na něj udiveně podívali.

Brumbál prohlásil.

,,Tak to bude zajímavé."

Já dál vysvětloval.

,, Stala se nám taková menší nehoda a mi uvízly v jiném čase a místě."

Křečovitě jsem se nadechl a vydechl.

,,Mohu se zeptat z jakého roku pocházíte?" Zeptal se Brumbál.

,, Z roku 2018." Odpověděl jsem mu pravdivě.

,,U Merlinových levý, to je daleká budoucnost." Prohlásil na to Sirius.

,,Ano, to je." Přikývl jsem.

,,Mohu se zeptat kdo jste vůbec?" Zeptal se James.

,,Jistě, že můžete, stejně bych to řekl." Usmál jsem se a pokračoval tím směrem.

,,Takže, já jsem Dudley Dursley."

Moje matka vytřeštila oči a zeptala se ,, ty jsi můj Dudloušek?"

,,Ano mami, ale takhle mi za posledních 17 let nikdo neřekl." Začervenal jsem se.

Adam se zachechtal nad mojí dávnou přezdívkou z dětství. Já ho zapražil pohledem a přestavil ho.

,,Tahle chechtající fazole je můj syn Adam Dursley."

,,Ahoj babi, já jsem tvůj vnuk. Chodím do Bradavic a jsem v Mrzimoru jsem raubíř extra klasy a jsem na to náležitě pyšný. Budu ve třetím ročníku." Dodal k tomu Adam.

Moje matka koukala jako spadlá z višně a já pokračoval dál.

,,Ještě mám dceru Lucii a ta je také čarodějka a velice inteligentní, podobně jako moje manželka Renata a chodí do Bradavic do Hagwaspáru."

Zasněně jsem se usmál. Moje matka jenom nevěřícně koukala dál.

,,Dále tu máme Lily Lenku Potterovou, tvojí vnučku teto Lily."

,,Ahoj babi a dědo!" Vykřikla rozjařeně Lily.

,,Najednou si připadám nějak starý." Prohlásil James a zasmál se.

,,Jo a dědo ještě mám dva bráchy Jamese a Albuse."

James se rozzářil. Lily pokračuje.

,,A toto je naše hlava a můj bratranec Hugo Weasley."

,,Ale mi nejsme nikterak blízce spřízněni s Weasleyovými." Vyhrkl James.

,,Jo, ale moje máma byla Weasleyová a já mám fůru bratranců a sestřenic."Prohlásila Lily hlasitě a roztáhla ruce při označení fůry.

,,Molly bude mít děvče." Ozval se Sirius.

,, Ano mojí mámu Ginny." Poslušně hlásila Lily.

Já jenom doplňuji.

,,Stejně má můj bratranec odvahu vzít si takovou dračici a sestřičku svého nejlepšího kamaráda, která má 6 starších bratrů, ale on byl už vždy šílenec. Jen co je pravda." Zasmál jsem se.

,,No jo, můj kmotřenec má hold odvahu. Jak mi říkala maminka mého kamaráda Jamese, že Potterové mojí slabost pro rusovlásky." Prohlásil vševědoucně Sirius.

James zrudnul.

,,Ano tak tomu asi bude." Přikývl jsem.

Moje matka se vyděšeně zeptala.

,,A co Vernon, jak to vzal s magii a vnoučaty a s tou tvou Renatou. Přece jenom vím je na tom teď s tímto tématem."

Já v duchu si pomyslel jak tohle jenom vysvětlit.

,,Jak to mami jenom vysvětlit co nejlépe vysvětlit. Když mi bylo 17 let schovávali jsme se zhruba rok před Pánem zla alias Voldemortem v jedné vesničce poblíž Pembroke u člena Fenixova řá ě znáte pana Kopála. Kde jsme byli napadeni, zhruba 3 dny předtím než se konala závěrečná bitva na Bradavicích. Tátu bohužel při napadnutí zabily, stejně tak našeho ochránce a mi, tedy ty mami a já jsme se dostali díky dalšímu členu řádu do bezpečí domu v Cheste. Táta, ačkoliv byl jakýkoliv, smrt si nezasloužil, i když v ten osudný den udělal kolosální blbost. Šel sekat trávu, nesnášel totiž neudržovanou trávu našeho ochránce. Přitom mu to pan Kopál důsledně zakázal. Bylo to velmi v tu dobu nebezpečné, jelikož díky prozrazení jistých informací na ministerstvu byli členové prozrazeni a velice důsledně pozorováni. Tím, že táta vyšel ven, objevily se smrtijedi, a zbytek se mi nechce ani říkat, protože je to vůbec má nejhorší vzpomínka v životě. Co se týče Renaty, tu jsem poznal až později, takže můj táta jí ani nikdy nepoznal. Stejně by s ní nesouhlasil, pro jeho vkus byla příliš nedursleyovská."

,,Takže ve vaší době už Voldemort nežije?" Zeptal Brumbál.

,,Ano, definitivně padl v bitvě o Bradavice, když porazil Harry ve svých 17 letech. Nezbilo z něj nic jiného než tělo bez duše, které bylo o pár hodin později spáleno na Černém jezeře. Přitom jsem byl už osobně, zatímco Harry byl natolik zmožen usnul."

Rozesmál jsem nad jednou vzpomínkou, kdy se Harry dozvěděl později, že byl Voldemort spálen na troud a on mezitím spál. Otevíral pusu jak kapr.

,,To jako Harry , náš Harry?"

Ptala se udiveně teta Lily. Já jenom kývl a pokračoval dál.

,,Jo, i když pád a porážku se zasloužilo více lidí, než jenom Harry. Třeba tady pan Brumbál, Severus i Fénixův řád či Brumbálova armáda a další lidi."

Sirius na to.

,,Co s tím má co společného Snape?"

,,Jako špion celou dobu podkopával akce Voldemorta tím, že předával informace Brumbálovi a později celému řádu a když ani to nebylo možné tak mařil akce Voldemorta v samotném vnitřním kruhu jeho věrných. Předával špatně, ale důvěryhodně informace, které byli špatně předávány. Sice Smrtijed, ale stále Brumbáluv člověk a osudová spojka ve válce. Má dokonce a podle mě zaslouženě Merlinův řád první třídy stejně jako Harry."

Severus při mém proslovu začal červenat, zatímco všichni ostatní se na něj v údivu otočily.

,,Snape se nezdá." Prohlásil James.

,,Začínám mít mžitky před očima z informací o něm." Doplnil Remus Lupin.

,,Dále tomu dopomohl i Neville Longbottom, Harryho kámoš, který vedl armádu studentu z vyšších ročníku a zabil Voldemortova hada Naginy mečem Nebelvíra, před očima samotného Voldemorta."

Všichni vytřeštily oči a teta Lily se hned zeptala.

,,To myslíte Alice a Franka syna?"

,,Jo, dobře se s ním kecá." Zasmál jsem se nad vyjevenými obličeji tety a strýce.

Moje matka se nesměle zeptala.

,,Co máš ty Dudley za zaměstnání?"

,,Já jsem hasič v západním Londýně, moje manželka Renata pracuje na odboru záhad na ministerstvu kouzel, Harry pracuje jako bystrozor, jeho kámoš Ron je také bystrozor, ale pracuje spíš jako vynálezce při inovacích výzbroje bystrozorů a jeho manželka Hermiona je advokátka a doktorka několika oborů a co se týče manželky Harryho Ginny , tak ta je redaktorka vlastního měsíčníku. Neville je profesor bylinkářství a kolejní ředitel Nebelvíru."

,,To už McGonaglová neučí?" Zeptal se překvapený Sirius.

,,Ne, ta je ředitelkou Bradavic a mě pořád před stolem." Prohlasil potěšeně Adam.

,,Co se stalo s panem profesorem Brumbálem?" Ptala se teta Lily.

,,Zabil ho Voldemort, když byl Harry v šestém ročníku. V sedmém ročníku vedl dočasně školu Severus a chránil žáky před vlivem smrtijedů, kteří pod vlivem ministerstva, které bylo tou dobou pod mocí Voldemorta, nastoupily na posty profesorů. Severus je de- fakto cvičil na boj."

Řekl jsem ne zcela po pravdě a raději jsem vynechal některé podrobnosti.

,,Ty jo Severusi, nikdy bych nemyslela, že jsi takový lev v hadím kabátě."

Zasmála se teta Lily. Kdy by tak věděla vše, asi by tak neodpověděla pomyslel jsem si duchu.

,,Ano, prej byl i dobrý učitel, říkal Harry, když si to Harry až po škole. Dále si Harry považoval za dobré mentory pana profesora Brumbála a Remuse Lupina."

,,Já a učitel?" Zeptal se udivený Remus Lupin.

,,Jo byl si jeho profesor obrany proti černé magii ve třetím ročníku a naučil si ho patronovo zaklínadlo, tak silné, že zahnalo 100 mozkomorů najednou."

Brumbálovi vypadl při této informaci čaj z ruky a rozlil se na podlaze.

,,Ve třetím ročníku!" Vyštěkl Sirius.

,,Jo on už tenkrát dokázal nevěřitelné věci. Dnes v mé budoucnosti je společně s Hermionou a Nevillem nejmocnějšími kouzelníky své doby. Neville nepotřebuje ani hůlku, ovládá bezhůlkovou magii stejně jako Merlin."

,,To musí být vážně mocný kouzelník." Opáčil Brumbál.

,,Ano, Neville po útoku na Bradavice jako schopný bylinkář rozmnožil vrbu mlátičku a udělal z ní obraný val Bradavic."

Napil jsem se čaje.

Remus se vzpamatoval z těchto informací nejdřív a zeptal se mě se strachem hlase.

,,Co děláme mi, v té tvé budoucnosti?"

Téhle otázky jsem se nejvíce ze všeho obával a nevěděl jak mám na ní odpovědět. Naštěstí se ujala slova Lily a já jsem jí byl za moc vděčný.

,,Já a moji bratři jsme pojmenováni po lidech až na jednoho, kteří nějakým způsobem položily za tátu život. Dědo a babičko vás bych ani pořádně neznala nebýt silné magie Bradavic, která vás přivedla jako duchy Bradavic zpět do našeho světa a to samé platí pro pana Brumbála, Blacka a Lupina s jeho manželkou."

Lily stekla slza po tváři, když skončila.

Lidé z minulosti zbělali hrůzou nad jejich osudem a zatínali pěsti nad tím co s nimi stalo.

,,Proč? My a Sirius a Remus. Co se stalo?"

Ptal se nesrozumitelně James.

Na to smutně Hugo ,, Voldemort je hlupák a pomatenec, na kterého se moc lidí nachytalo a zaplatilo draze."

,,Máte naprostou pravdu pane Weasley."

Dodal Brumbál.

Sirius se probral z tranzu kdy se dozvěděl, že je v budoucnosti mrtvý a jako by se mu rozsvítila žárovka na obličeji se mu objevil dobře mi známý usměv ducha záškodníka.

,,Ty malá, při smutné zprávě si říkala pan Lupin a jeho manželku. Znamená to, že náš milej Remy šel pod obojek?"

,,Jestli, že byl ženatý, tak to je pravda." Odpověděl jsem za Lily já.

James si narovnal brýle a pozorně si prohlížel Remuse a pak prohlásil ,,že by pan Naměsíčník si našel majitelku."

Remus se na něj zašklebil a pravil.

,,Která ženská by mě chtěla prosím vás, já jsem jenom prašivej vlkodlak."

,,No tetinka je dost trhlá jako i jako duch a za živa byla ještě trhlejší. Táta my s Teddym vyprávěl jak ráda měla svojí růžovou kštici."

Řekla Lily.

,,Nevěděl jsem, že je Remus na růžovky, chlapec nezdá se." Zasmál se Sirius.

,,Pane Blacku vždyť ji znáte."

Zakřenila se Lily.

,,Já jí mám znát?" Vykulil oči Sirius.

Já se rozesmál obličejem přemýšlejícím nad tímto otazní ěl jsem ušetřit jeho mozkovou kapacitu a tak jsem na hlas řekl ,,Nymfadora Tosková."

Kdyby mohla, spadla by Siriusova čelist na podlahu. Nevěřícně zíral na Remuse jako na UFO. Pak vzal z ruky Jamesovy láhev s lektvarem a skoro jí do sebe obrátil a prohlásil.

,,Ty chlupatá bestie jsi silné kafé i na mě."

Remus nechápal vůbec nic. James ale kupodivu chápal nebo alespoň tak vypadal začal Remusovy vysvětlovat.

,,Milý zlatý vlčku, co si to proved, já myslel, že to máš alespoň v hlavě normální, ale ty jsi na malý holčičky. Ta Nymfadora je Siriusova neteř a teď je jí šest, chlupáčci."

Uzavřel svojí přednášku James.

Severus, který to pozoroval, se rozesmál zvonivým smíchem. Pobertové se na něj divně dívali.

Severus , když se přestal smát a pravil.

,,Vy jste vážně trhlý."

,,Mám to brát jako kompliment či urážku?" Ptal se James.

,,Vem si to jak chceš." Prohodil na to Severus.

Pobertové se rozesmáli a Severus se přidal.

Teta Lily a moje matka se na ně dávali jako blázny z blázince.

,,Zdá se mi to sestřičko?" Ptala se moje matka tety Lily.

,,Myslím, že ne, jinak by se mi to muselo zdát také." Nato moje matka.

Když se ty chytající mochomůrky uklidnily zeptal se Brumbál.

,,Mohl bych vidět na chvilku ten převraceč času, který vás sem poslal?"

S úsměvem mu ho Adam podal. Brumbál si bedlivě prohlížel a při tom si prohrabával svůj stříbřitý plnovous a něco si mumlal pod vousem. Pak si ho ještě více přiblížil k očím a v úžasu vydechl.


	6. Vrátit čas

6. Vrátit čas

,, Pane Dursley, kde jste tento převraceč vzal?"

Ptal se pan profesor Brumbál.

,, No původně ani není můj, ale mojí rodinné přítelkyně Hermiony. Akorát to vzal jí můj syn, aby si vystřelil ze své sestry." Odpověděl jsem mu na to se zachmuřeným pohledem na Adama.

,, Kdo je ta Hermiona?"

Ptal se dál profesor Brumbál.

Na to Hugo uraženě ,,moje máma, předsedkyně Starostolce, doktorka Lektvaru, Starých Run, Dějin čar a magie, kouzelnická právnička pro magické bytosti a nejlepší máma pod sluncem."

Brumbálovi spadly obroučky brýlí až na špičku nosu.

Já jenom Huga doplnil, protože Hermiona má talent snad na vše co jí přijde pod ruce.

,, Mimo toho má Hermiona několik patentu a zveřejněných publikací dále mudlovský řidičák na auto,motorku,jachtu a malý letoun. Hermiona je velice vzdělaný člověk s rozsáhlou knihovnou a mozkovnou též, ale nesnáší podlé chlapy, typu Lucius Malfoy. Sám ví, o čem mluvím."

,, Co s tím co má společného Lucius Malfoy?"

Ptal se udiveně Severus.

,, No milá Hermionka po jedné velice špatné věci co udělal v pomatení smyslů, předtím než ho zatkli bystrozoři, mu seškvařila koule a teď v naší době chodí tento osel jako eunuch a piští jako přišlápnutá myš."

Všichni mužští účastníci zasyčeli jako zmijí hnízdo. Ta představa je nikterak nelákala.

,, Velice silná žena." Prohlásil z křivého úsměvu pan profesor Brumbál.

,,Nevíte náhodou jak se tento předmět dostal do jejího vlastnictví?"

Ptal se mě dál.

Na to jsem odpověď neznal, ale Hugo ano a tak opověděl za mne.

,, Moje máma ho dostala od paní profesorky McGongolové dostala ve třetím ročníku, aby stíhala některé hodiny ve svém nabytém rozvrhu. Máma si ho nechala pro případ nouze. Stejně se po jistých událostech už nikdo neptal, kam se ztratil."

,, Aha Minerva. Rozhodně si nevzpomínám, že bych jí ho nikdy dával, ale možná budoucnost mi přinese příležitost."

Řekl poněkud rozpačitě pan profesor Brumbál.

,, Ten patřil vám?" Ptala se Lily.

,, Ano, slečno, ten patřil mne, je to můj majetek nebo spíš výsledek mé dlouholeté spolupráce s mým přítelem a rádcem Nicolasem Flamelem. Je to náš vynález, stejně jako ostatní převraceče , které existují. A pozor přístroj je náš vynález, ale písek ne. Ten je starší, mnohem starší. Nalezli jsme ho spolu Nicolasem na dálném Východě jako pro nás šokující objev. Našli jsme studnici času. Pod tímto názvem, který jsme našli v zápiskách z dob zakladatelů Bradavic pravděpodobně od samotného Salazara Zmijozela, se skrýval tajný proud času, který se vymykal normálnímu proudu času na tomto světě.

Mimo to jsem se dozvěděl to, že předci Salazara Zmijozela byli z předního Východu a patřily do skupiny Asasínu ve službách Perského krále, kteří se o tuto studnici pečlivě starali a chránili. Po pádu Perského impéria se tato studnice ztratila a přetrvala jenom legenda předávaní z generace z této skupiny, která kdysi tuto studnici hlídali až k samotnému Salzarovi Zmijozelu.

Nicolas jí začal hledat, ale zápisky zničil, protože obsahovali také černou magii, která byla snad horší než jistého Voldemorta. Tedy velice nebezpečná.

Tak , ale zpět k Nicolasovi. Před 40 lety mi na Boží hod přišla spěšná sova od Nicolase, že je už blízko.

Našel bájné město Alamut, centrum vědy a magie ve starověké Persie.

Studnice se měla podle těch zápisků měla nacházet pod ním. Samozřejmě jsem se za ním ihned vypravil.

Našli jsme jí pod samotným chrámem ve středu města, ale ejhle byla prázdná. Byl v ní jenom bílý písek. Byli jsme strašlivě zklamáni, předpokládali jsme, že se v ní bude nacházet voda nebo jiná kapalina.

Já pro potěchu nasypal trochu písku do lahvičky na památku, ale v tu ránu jsem byl v Bradavicích a byl Boží hod a na parapetu mého kabinetu houkala zas ta sova. Nejprve jsem si myslel, že se mi to zdálo z euforie, ale pak jsem uviděl ve své ruce tu skleničku v mé ruce a pochopil jsem. Uvědomil jsem si, že ten písek nějakým způsobem transformuje čas a já jsem se pomocí něho přenesl zpět v čase.

Informoval jsem Nicolase o mém dobrodružství hned po přemístění na místo jím určené. Společným bádáním a dvěma lety usilovné práce, až na ten zákrok proti Gridelwaldovi , jsme vytvořili slušný počet těchto přístrojů a přitom zestárli o deset let. Pro Nicolase to bylo nic, ten má na křížku už více než jedno století, ale pro mě už to byl delší časový usek, proto vypadám tak staře. Správně by mi mělo být něco málo přes 89 let, ale přesto podle jistého kouzla, které měří přesnou délku života jsem už skoro u stovky." Zasmál se pan profesor Brumbál.

,, Máma je také díky tomu starší o dva roky než by měla být." Řekl Hugo a začal mě tím strašit.

,,No doufám, že zas o tolik nezestárnu díky tomu výletu, to bych vážně nechtěl." Vyjádřil jsem sem své obavy.

,,To popravdě nevím pane Dursley, ale nemělo by to mít tak citelný vliv. Přece jenom jestli vás dobře chápu nikdy předtím jste ho nepoužil?"

Odpovídal a zároveň se ptal pan profesor Brumbál. Na to jsem mu mohl jenom kývnul.

,,Tak vidíte, jednou ho použít s nikým nic neudělá, ale jak říkal pan Weasley, dlouhodobé užívání má už trochu ošidné účinky." Zasmál se znovu pan profesor Brumbál.

,, A kolik těchto převracečů bylo vůbec vyrobeno, pane profesore?" Ptal se Remus.

,, Pane Lupine, nemusíte mě oslovovat pane profesor už váš profesor dávno nejsem a co se týče vaší otázky tak jich je poměrně dost, ale jenom poměrně málo je v našem osobním vlastnictví mě a Nicolase, protože převážnou jsme věnovali Ministerstvu magie v Anglii a Egyptě. Dva vlastním já a dva vlastní Nicolas, ale o umístění těch nevím zhola nic to je tajemství Nicolase. Jinak mé převraceče jsou v bezpečí Gringottovy banky v mém trezoru." Odpověděl mu na otázku pan profesor Brumbál.

,, Mohu se vás zeptat, jestli nevíte jak bychom se mohli dostat zpět do našeho času?" Ptal jsem se s jistým strachem v hlase.

,, Nemějte strach pane Dursley, to už nějak zvládneme za onačit tuto zvláštní situaci, tak abyste se i s dětmi dostal zpět v čase do budoucnosti. Pošlu spěšnou sovu Nicolasovy a vyjádřím tuto situaci jako tezí, kterou mi někdo anonymně položil a uvidím co na to řekne a ještě mu doporučím zodpovědět co nejrychleji z neznámého důvodu. Jako dobrý přítel mi jistě velice spěšně odpoví." Vyslovil jistý nápad pan profesor Brumbál.

,,Teď se na krátko vrátím do Bradavic a odešlu sovu a budu doufat v její brzký návrat."

Doplnil ještě k tomu. Mezitím se zvedl ze křesla a popošel ke krbu. V tom se ozval Severus.

,, Mohu se zeptat pane Brumbále co se stalo se studnicí času, stále existuje?"

Brumbál se k němu natočil s mírně hořkým výrazem a povídá.

,, Ne po výrobě posledního převraceče jsme jí zničili byla moc nebezpečná, nevíte co by se stalo kdyby se dostala do nesprávných rukou."

Přemístil se krbem pryč.

,,Tak to vypadá, že tu nějakou dobu zůstaneme, strejdo." Řekla Lily.

,,Jo, alespoň se mamka a tety uklidní."

Řekl Hugo a trochu více se opřel o křeslo.

,,Vidíš jak to dopadá , s těmi tvými žerty." Prohlásil jsem směrem k Adamovi.

Adam jenom sklopil oči, aby se vyhnul mému pohledu.

,,To samé platí o tobě miláčku a Siriusi, buďte rádi, že to dopadlo takhle a že Brumbál je docela vlídná osoba a Severus, že odpustil." Plísnila je teta Lily.

Jmenovaní se tvářily jako zmoklé slepice.

V tom okamžiku se ozval křik z patra.

,,To bude Harry."

Ozvala se teta Lily a odešla z obýváku nahoru.

Za chvilku se vrátila s Harrym v náručí, kterého za pochodu utěšovala.

,, Nebreč broučínku. Ššššš maminka je u tebe."

Moje matka vzlédla a povídá.

,, Jé ten malý a hezoučký. Vypadá jako malý čertík s těmi zelenomodrými očkama. Určitě je bude mít do měsíce stejnou barvu jako tvoje Lily."

Severus se rozesmál a povídá ,,docela trefné Tunie."

,, Hej můj syn není žádný pekelný zplozenec."

Ohradil se strýc James.

,,Já to myslela obrazně, švagříčku."

Protáčela panenky moje matka. Na to jsem se rozesmál zase já pro změnu.

,, Mami z toho si nic nedělej. Naše rodina je pro jaksi trefná obrazná vyjádření proslulá. Jak já tak Harry leckdy si navzájem přezdívali a ne vždy to byli přezdívky milé. Třeba pašík nebo velkéD. Pro mě od Harryho nebo brýlovec nebo ještě horší přezdívky pro Harryho ode mě." Vysvětloval jsem.

,, Aha a z čeho vznikly ty tvoje Dudley?"

Ptala se moje matka.

,, Prostě jsem měl od mala nadváhu, ale před 17lety jsem se jí zbavil, by se dalo říct. Možná díky Renatě, boxu ale nejdůležitější roli vzal na sebe Voldemort a Harry."

Zasmál jsem se na tou ironií a pokračoval jsem.

,, Mami tys mě od dětství moc krmila. Jsem rád, že ty kila nemám a táta, kdyby ho nezabili smrtijedi tak tvoje kuchyně mami určitě. Ani se nedivím Severus dokonce většinou tvoje výtvory podstrkuje Hargridovy a sám si nechá přinést od skřítků. Hagrid dokonce kvůli před rokem skončil s žlučníkovým záchvatem u Poppy na ošetřovně a Severus prohlásil, když se to dozvěděl věcně jako vždy ,,měl jsem jí propašovat k Voldemortovy do kuchyně, bylo by po něm o něco dřív než díky panu Potterovi."

Všichni kromě mojí mámy se rozesmáli.

Sirius prohlásil ,, nevěděl jsem, že má Snape smysl pro humor, ale lituji Hagrida, tak hrozná není ani jeho kuchyně a to je kamenná."

Severus se velice nakysle tvářil, ale moje máma s mladickou lehkostí prostě hupla na gauč mezi Poberty a prostě Siriusovy neočekávaně vrazila své kostnánaté koleno do míst kam slunce nesvítí.

Ozvalo se zavití jako od zbitého psa, i když se to vezme kolem, kolem tak Sirius je vlastně také pes.

Ps: Omlouvám se, že jste museli tak dlouho na další kapitolu. Bohužel moje studium na střední škole v závěrečném roce si vyžádalo více práce než jsem zvyklá, a proto jsem nebyla schopná nic napsat dřív. Zároveň chci říct, že jsem se nakonec rozhodla, ačkoliv jsem to neměla v plánu napsat ještě další navazující povídku s návazností na tuto, i když to z první kapitoly moc nevyčtete. Ale to předjímám moc do předu, nejprve se budu snažit během prázdnin než nastoupím na UNI dokončit.

elenor


	7. Co si uvaříš to si také sníš

**7. Co si uvaříš to si také sníš**

,, Au čím jsem si to zasloužil?" Ptal s velice kyselým obličejem Sirius.

,, Jednoduše jsi pablb." Prohlásila rezolutně teta Lily.

Sirius se šklebil ještě víc, zatímco se kroutil jak žížala na tom gauči.

,, Když jste tu tak se zadrželi, tak tu můžete zůstat, pokojů v tomto baráku ač na to nevypadá, je dost."

Řekl strýc James.

,,Díky dědo!"

Objala ho rozjařeně Lily.

,, Nech si to dědo, malá. Připadám si jinak až příliš starý při svých 21 - ti."

,,Ok, ale budu mít v tom guláš, protože mám bráchu Jamese."

,,Aha, to už jsi říkala. To bys mohla o něm vyprávět stejně jako o tom druhém. Jak se jmenoval ještě jednou?"

Vyzvídal strýc James.

,,Můj druhý brácha se jmenuje Albus, ale říkáme mu zkráceně Al. Jo a klidně budu o nich vyprávět. Jestli mi to strejda Dudley dovolí."

Řekla Lily s pohledem na mě.

,,To bychom mohli vyprávět o celé naší rodině."

Řekl Hugo.

,, Dobrý nápad kámo."

Souhlasil hned Adam.

,,Nebylo by to špatné něco povědět, když už tu tak trčíme. Mohli bychom tak kompenzovat náš pobyt tady a třeba něco říct i o Salomé." Dodal jsem šalamounky.

Moje matka a Severus zpozorněli.

,,No to bych mohl zůstat přes víkend. Stejně se nikdo po mě neshání." Prohlásil Sirius.

Remus se k tomu jenom přidal už z důvodu se dozvědět něco o budoucnosti.

,,Jistě kamarádi, nic vám v tom nebrání, jak sem říkal ten barák je dost velký." Řekl strýc James.

Moje matka pozvedla obočí, usmála se a povídá.

,,To bych mohla zůstat také, jestli dovolíš Lily."

S mírným pohledem malého štěněte na mojí tetu Lily.

,,Klidně ségra, ale nefušuj mi do kuchyně o otravu nestojím."

Moje matka jí v radosti objala.

,,No když zůstává Tunie, tak zůstanu i já."

Prohlásil hned na to Severus a zděsil přítomné Poberty.

,,Klidně Severusi, vím, že nejsi v jádru zlý a doufám, že to ví i můj manžel a jeho povedení kamarádi." Řekla mu na to teta Lily a významně se podívala směr strýce Jamese. Ten jenom neochotně zamumlal.

,,Buď vítán Snape."

Moje matka se po chvíli zeptala tety Lily.

,,Sestřičko, mohla bys mi otevřít dveře a vrátka abych si mohla zavolat. Přece Vernon pořádně neví kdy se vrátím, a řekla jsem mu, že zavolám."

,,V pohodě." Řekla teta Lily a společně s matkou odešli.

Nastalo tak trochu divné ticho, po chvíli strýc James prohlásil.

,,Takhle plný barák jsme neměli už hodně dlouho."

,,Jo to máš pravdu Jamesi, ale tenhle baráček není nic proti tomu co bylo sídlo tvých rodičů. Tady jsou přece jenom pět pokojů navíc pro hosty. Zatímco Potterovské sídlo bylo tak velké s těmi dvěma křídly. Kam se hrabe barák mojí máti." Řekl Sirius.

Toto jsem ani nevěděl, zamyslel jsem se.

,,Jo to máš pravdu kamaráde, můj domov byl vážně velký. Škoda, že shořel s mámou a tátou." Ukanula slza strýci.

,, Promiň Jamesi nechtěl jsem ti to připomínat." Řekl spěšně Sirius.

,,Oh, to je dobrý kamaráde, nic mi není." Opáčil mu na to strýc James.

Že by další pyromanský útok smrtijedů. Pomyslel jsem si v duchu. Samozřejmě jsem věděl od Harryho, že jeho prarodiče z otcovi strany zemřeli díky smrtijedům těsně poté co jeho otec dokončil Bradavice, ale nikdy jsem se nedozvěděl podrobnosti.

V tu chvíli se přiřítila do obýváku moje matka a hned za ní teta Lily.

,,Volala jsem Vernonovi, že zůstanu u Lily na návštěvě do neděle a ať pro mne v neděli pro mne přijede. Ten sice prskal jako kocour, že ho nechávám z malým samotného, ale já mu na to řekla, že si potřebuji něco z Lily vyřídit a ať se pokusí o něj také starat je přece jenom jeho syn. Poté, sem mu to zavěsila."

Horlivě se moje matka usmála.

,,Tak to je vyřízeno, takže zůstávají všichni. Konečně budu pro koho vařit mimo mého pažrouta." Řekla teta Lily významně na svého manžela.

,,Lily jsi si jistá, že chceš vařit?"

Zeptal se opatrně strýc James.

Já si pomyslel jenom. To je ta kuchařská nemožnost v rodině.

,,Proč miláčku?"

Ptala se teta Lily.

,,Zlato, mě se nechce zas sedět celý večer na záchodě."

Jeho kamarádi se na něho významně podívali jako by nerozuměli.

Severus jenom prohodil.

,,Docela tě lituji, protože Lily i Petunie dělají sice dobrá ale většinou vyvolávající střevní nebo jiné potíže, jídla. A to je Lily kdoví jak dobrá v lektvarech, Pottere. Například její čokoládové dortíky."

Při posledních slovech přímo zblednul.

,,Čokoládové dortíky i o těch víš. Jenom ta vzpomínka na následující probdělou noc na WC mi nahání noční můry."

Zaúpěl strýc James.

,,Co se dá zkazit u všech muchomůrek na čokoládových dortících?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Nechtěj vědět."

Řekli na sekundu na stejno strýc James a Severus a v úděsu se samé odpovědi podívali na sebe.

,,U Merlina nevěděl jsem kámo, že jsi na tom tak zle." Řekl mírně udiven Sirius.

Moje matka a teta Lily se tvářily velice pohoršeny.

Já jenom vzdychl. Tu kuchyni budu asi muset převzít já. Sice jsem nedosahoval kuchařského umu Renaty nebo Harryho, ale vařit jsem uměl celkem obstojně.

,,Tak dobrá. Kde je tady kuchyně?"

Ptal jsem se a zároveň jsem se podíval na hodiny nad krbovou římsou, které ukazovali půl jedenáctý dopoledne. Přitom ty co jsem měl na řemínku na ruce mi ukazovali čtyři hodiny odpoledne, jak divné.

,,Proč to chceš Dudley vědět?" Ptala se teta Lily.

,,Půjdu udělat oběd." Prohlásil jsem jen tak mimochodem.

,,Ty Dudley umíš vařit?" Ptala se mě má matka.

,,Ano, po pádu Voldemorta jsem odešel na dva roky do Ameriky studovat a v té době jsem žil takovém podivném společenství mých spolužáku a tam vždy někdo vařil pro ostatní. Stejně z počátku mi to moc nešlo, ale díky dopisům od mého milého bratrance Harryho a mojí pozdější manželky Renaty jsem se naučil dost a něco jsem se naučil i sám. Sice s oblibou mi ještě dnes Renata nebo Severus v kuchyni radí, ale celkem obstojně to umím." Zodpověděl jsem jí otázku.

,,Aha." Řekla v údivu moje matka.

,,On umí Harry také vařit?" Ptala se teta Lily.

,,Jo, Harry se minul povolání, byl by z něho skvělý kuchař. Dokonce i Severus, který je vždy velký kritik co se týče všeho jídla co mu přijde pod nos, neřekne na jeho kuchařské výtvory nic. A to má docela někdy narážky i v restauracích, ale ani Severus není kuchyni k zahození."

,,Snape umí vařit?" Ptal se udiveně Sirius.

,,Blacku co si o mě myslíš jako, jistě že umím vařit, žiju už nějakou dobu sám, já rodiče už nebo chlebodárce nemám, když mám pochyby jestli ty bys vůbec zvládl ovesnou kaši." Řekl sarkasticky Severus.

Sirius zčervenal studem.

,,Bohužel moc vařit neumím, i když kaši umím, ale většinou chodím do Děravého kotle nebo k Andromedě nebo Remusovi. Ti na rozdíl ode mě vařit umí."

Prohrábl si nervózně svojí kštici.

Všichni jsme přešli do kuchyně. Já, prohlédl zásoby, které se tu nacházeli a zjistil jsem, že jsou pstruzi tak akorát pro nás všechny. Jenom by mě zajímalo kde se ti pstruzi tady vzali, že by strýc rybařil?

,,Kdo chytil ty pstruhy?"

Ptal jsem se.

,, Já rozhodně ne, to mi přinesl část svého úlovku Fabian. Molly to prej nechtěla, už ani vidět."

Odpověděl strýc James.

Aha, pomyslel jsem si, Dracův táta (biologický), také rybařil rád. Takže mají něco společného, kromě té zvláštní vady řeči. Draco také rád rybaří, i když by do něho asi nikdo neřekl. Hlavně v Kanadě, kde má ten obrovský srub, kam někdy jezdím s rodinou, ale loví tam lososy a ne pstruhy.

,,Takže budou pstruzi." Řekl jsem.

,,Ok."

Řekla Lily a pokračovala.

,,Takže má 2 bráchy a Teddyho považuji také za bráchu …"

Sirius jí skočil do řeči.

,,Kdo je Teddy?"

Než mohla Lily cokoliv říct tak jsem odpověděl já zatímco jsem pracoval na filetech ze pstruha.

,,To je Harryho kmotřenec. Dobrej kluk, trochu trhlý po matce, ale jinak fajn."

,,On je Harry něčí kmotr?" Ptala se teta Lily.

,,Jo Teddyho Remuse Lupina abych byl přesný."

Zasmál jsem se nad udivenými výrazy Pobertů.

,,On má Remus syna!" Vykřikla v údivu teta Lily.

,,Že by se Lupin přece jenom rozmnožil dál." Řekl pobaveně Severus.

,,Pane jo, že by se Remus konečně odvázal." Řekl Sirius.

,,No konečně naše chlupatá věcička vytáhla drápky." Zasmál se James a kamarádsky žďuchnul bílého Remuse, který se probral z tranzu.

Remus se trochu toho lektvaru co přinesl jeho kamarád a celý bledý se ptá.

,,A je můj syn vlkodlak jako já?"

,,Ne není."

Uklidnil jsem ho.

,,Je jenom jako jeho maminka metamorformágus a rád mění barvu. Nejlépe tyrkysově modré vlasy s zeleným žíháním a zelené oči jako Harry, ale když jednou za uherský rok se promění do pravé podoby tak je jako ty Remusi jenom tvar uší a očí má jinačí."

Doplnil jsem trochu informací.

,,Hm, jinačí uši a oči, jinak jako Remus, to je zajímavý obrázek." Řekl strýc James.

,,Tedy byl v Mrzimoru jako jeho mamka a byl primus a komentátor famrpálu. James říkal, že byl dobrý komentátor. Teď je už bystrozor zas jako jeho mamka a dokonce je ženatý." Prohlásila Lily.

,,Mrzimor,primus a už bytrozor a dokonce ženatý?"

Mrkal v úžasu Remus.

,,Jo Teddy se zapsal s tím do historie s tím svým dějepisným kouskem."

Zasmál se Hugo.

,,Jo nikdy jsem neviděl McGonagolku nasranou jako tenkrát, prohnala ho skoro celými Bradavicemi."

Řekl Adam.

,,Co tak závažného proved?"

Ptal se James.

,,Jo, já jsem nikdy paní profesorku takto neviděl a to jsme toho provedli hodně."

Řekl Sirius.

,,No Teddy byl prostě magnet pro ženské díky, že měnil barva a zdědil poměrně dobrý obličej. Akorát si vybral tak trochu mladší holku nežli byl on a ještě kamarádku z dětství a de-fakto z rodiny. A potom, potom, jak to říct. Prostě a jednoduše jí zbouchnul ještě před tím než dokončila v sedmém ročníku školu a byla plnoletá. Byl to docela poprask, to si nedokážete přestavit. To se v celé historii nestalo, že by na Bradavice chodila těhotná studentka."

Vysvětlil jsem co se stalo.

,,U všech Morgan." Vydechla teta Lily.

,,No potěš koště tak to se nedivým, že ho McGonalová hnala." Řekl Sirius.

,,Hm, no pobertovské to je, ale takhle. Jak to vypadá ten Teddy zdědil po tatínkovy zálusk na mladší ročníky než je on sám, co Remi." Otočil se strýc James na Remuse, který zíral jak na drát.

Remus mlčel neschopen slova.

,,Jo strejda Bill byl přímo do nachova, když se dozvěděl to o Victorii. Táta říkal, že div netrefil šlak z toho." Povídal na to vesele Hugo.

,,Jo a pak doslova dusil Teddyho, kvůli tomu, chudáka. Přitom nemohl zcela za to, sestřenice Vicky, ta ho v krajkovém svedla ne on." Namítla Lily.

,, Oh u Godrickových spodek, to tedy se neměl." Řekl strýc James

,,V podstatě chudák za to nemohl." Řekl překvapivě Severus.

,,Teddy byl do ní stejně bezhlavě zamilován, takže krátce po dokončení školy se vzali. Byla to hezká svatba a já jsem byla družička." Řekla Lily.

,,Ano to byla, i když Bill nad tím celým, mrzutý jako starý jezevec. O dva a půl měsíce později se jim narodil kluk."

Řekl jsem s úsměvem.

,,Slyšíš Reme, jsi v budoucnosti dědou, když nepočítám Jaimiho." Třásl Sirius Remusem.

,,Oh to tak hezké." Řekla moje matka.

,,Ok, ok. Sirie přestaň. Je trochu toho na mě moc. Kdo je ta Victorie?" Ptal se tak trochu mimo Remus.

,,Nejstarší dcera Billa Weasleyho a osminka víly, její prababička z matčiny strany byla doopravdická víla." Řekl jsem narovinu bez příkras.

,,Aha, Weasley víla, dobrá, a mohu se zeptat jak ten vnuk z budoucnosti se vůbec jmenuje?"

Ptal se Remus dál.

,,Klidně stejně bych to prozradil, jenom doufám, že ten malej nebude mít nějakou řečovou vadu, protože se jmenuje Romulus Remus Lupin, ale každý mu říká Romík."

Zodpověděl jsem mu jeho všetečnou otázku.

,,No trochu zvláštní jméno." Řekl na to Remus.

,, No všechny cesty vedou do Říma." Pravil jenom na to Severus.

,,Romík je strašně fajn a dobře se hlídá." Řekla Lily.

,,Ty jsi ho hlídala." Ptala se teta Lily.

,,Jo už párkrát teď o prázdninách, jako brigádu. Strašně má rád zelenou a miluje plyšáky a ne autíčka." Povídala Lily.

,,Takže má zelené vlasy nebo co?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Jo přesně tak další generace metamorfomágů a většinou ho vidíme se zelenými vlasy jak rané olivy."

Řekl na to Hugo.

,,No možná budoucí Zmijozel." Řekl Severus.

,,To asi ne, tam je jenom zlo." Zúpěl Sirius a schytal nehezký pohled od Severus a Lily.

,,Pane Blacku v naší době není tak zlý Zmijozel jak býval a je to docela fajnová kolej kde se cení pravého přátelství. Můj brácha je Zmijozel a mám ho stejně tak ráda jako zbytek rodiny."

Řekl razantně Lily.

,,Cože!" Vykřikl strýc James a Severus.

Lily znechucená jejich reakcí pokračovala.

,,Jo můj mladší starší brácha Albus Severus Potter bude tento rok kapitán a je už druhým rokem perfekta na rozdíl od Jamese není idiot co se týče holek."

Řekla už skoro pohrdavě Lily.

,,Cože Potter a Zmijozel?"

Řekl nevěřícně Severus, zatímco strýc James koktal slova ,,Albus Severus Potter."

,,Co napadlo Harryho za jméno, to byl na moll nebo co, u Merlina." Vykřikl naštvaně Sirius.

,, No Harry rozhodně na moll nebyl, to by se musel opít na sále u své manželky, v šest ráno se totiž málo kdo opije do zbláznění. Ale je to docela fajn jméno, když podotknu, že Severus je toho hocha kmotr a sám Harry málem skončil v Zmijozelu , Siriusi."

Řekl jsem pobaveně.

Siriusovi málem vylezly oči z důlků, zatímco Severus civěl jenom na mě jako na něco co nepochází z tohoto světa. Strýc James zblednul jako nemocniční stěna.

,,To je tak pěkné od Harryho." Řekla teta Lily.

Strýc James se pořád tvářil tak bledě, jako bezhlavý Nick.

,,Můj nejstarší brácha, ten nebelvírský idiot se jménem James Sirius Potter myslí snad jenom na dvě věci a to na famrpál a jak ošukat holku." Řekla znechuceně Lily.

,,No to se asi příliš neliší od svých jmenovců."

Prohlásil Severus.

,,Asi tak."

Pokrčila rameny Lily.

Teta Lily se rozesmála a pak povídá extra slizce vůči němu.

,,A tys nebyl jinný Severusi , viď."

Severus zrudnul až ke kořínkům vlasů a matka se také rozesmála.

,,Tunie to jsem vážně tenkrát nechtěl, moc jsem se opil a já moc alkoholu nesnesu."

Vysvětloval mojí matce celý rudý Severus.

,,Neboj odpuštěno už dávno Seve, já si ten večer asi tak málo pamatuji jako ty, když vznikla Salomé jak jsem byla opilá." Zasmála se ještě jednou moje matka.

,,Ach tak vznikla teta Salomé." Řekla pobaveně Lily

,,Takže jí znáte!" Skoro vykřikla moje matka.

,,No jistě, že jí znám. Mojí dlouho neznámou ségru znám už skoro dvacet let."

Opověděl jsem mojí máti.


	8. Moje sestra a další neznámí

**8. Moje sestra a další neznámí**

,,Jak vůbec o ní víš, Dudley? Nevím, jestli bych byla kdy silná to ti říct."

Řekla moje matka a kousla se do rtu.

,, Neřekla to ani mě."

Řekl Severus.

,, Je to v podstatě náhoda, že o ní vím, a že jí znám. Tak trochu za to může právě Voldemort a jistá Weasleyovská rodinka."

Řekl jsem při vzpomínce na tu osudovou informaci.

,,Jak s tím probůh to souvisí?"

Ptal se strýc James.

,,Nechte mě to vysvětlit. Po pádu Voldemorta, jsme já a moje matka přesunuti na Bradavický hrad a byli jsme ubytováni na ošetřovně. Maminka dostala díky náhodě nebo díky jistým okolnostem postel vedle Severuse. A pak po jisté záležitosti, když byl na návštěvě své oblíbené Weasleyovské rodiny tam Harry, tak se zeptal a to podotknu to už byl Severus vzhůru se zeptal , proč ho celou dobu maminka drží za ruku. Ani já bych to nepovažoval za nějakou důležitou věc, ale za dobrosrdečnost mojí mámy, ale ono to bylo jinak."

Rozhodl jsem o jistých věcech prozatím pomlčet.

,,Oh, ale jak do toho zapadají Weasleyovi?"

Ptala se teta Lily.

,,No to právě ten fór této. Jakmile vypadlo z mamky jméno mojí sestry a příjmení rodiny tak se ozvalo celou ošetřovnou ,,A do prdele!"" Zasmál jsem se nad tou užasnou vzpomínkou.

,,Jak, že?"

Ptala se moje máti.

,,Mami, pamatuješ si jméno té rodiny co adoptovala Salomé?"

Ptal jsem se pro změnu já jí.

,,Jistě byli to jistí Medikarchiové , ale myslím, že byli z Itálie."

,,Itálie?"

Ptal se Severus.

,, Seve moje máti byla vždy dosti pobožná, takže si můžeš dosti dobře domyslet, že adopce šla přes církev."

Prohlásila moje matka.

,,Přesně tak, Salomé vážně žila v Itálii, ale po studiu šla dělat lečitelku-lektvařku do Dračí rezervace v Rumunsku."

,,Oni draci vážně existují?"

Ptala se moje matka.

,, Jistě, že existují Tunie, jinak bychom se o nich neučily a neměli z nich hůlky a lektvary."

Řekl Severus.

,, A tam, poznala svého budoucího manžela."

Zasmál jsem se nad zcela vyjevenými obličeji.

,, Ale jak se jste se o ní dozvěděli vy?"

Ptal se Remus.

,, S tím má právě co dočinění Weasleyovská rodinka, Remusi."

Teď už z nich nikdo nechápal a děti se div nedusily potlačovaným smíchem.

,, To jako myslíš Weasley?"

Ptal se s pochopením Sirius. Od něho jsem to zrovna neočekával.

,, Jak to myslíš Blacku?" Ptal se Severus.

,, Severusi, Sirius to pochopil kupodivu správně. To jisté ,, a do prdele" pocházelo od Charlieho Weasleyho, který pracoval také v Dračí rezervaci. Nakonec z něho vypadlo, že jí zná a že spolu nějaký pátek chodí a, což byla asi největší bomba, že je jeho snoubenka."

Řekl jsem co nejrychleji než mě pohřbí otázkami.

,,To jako za Arthurova synka co se prohání věčně po zahradě s tím plyšovým drakem?"

Ptal se naštěstí jenom strýc James, protože Severus otevíral a zavíral hubu jako kapr a moje matka pro svojí dceru zářila štěstím jako čerstvě naleštěná hasičská stříkačka.

,, Jo je vdaná a šťastně za Charlieho Weasleyho už bez mála dvacet let."

V tu chvíli jsem si uvědomil, že budou brzy slavit výročí, ti dva a kulaté, ještě k tomu.

,, Páni."

Řekl jenom na to Remus.

,,Jo a abych nezapomněl mají dokonce tři děti. Daniela, Selenu a Tobiase což jsou tvoje a Severuse vnoučata, mami."

Doplnil jsem informace.

,, To musí být, ale rodinka." Řekl kysele Sirius.

,, Hej opovaž se říct něco špatného o tetě Salomé a její rodině!"

Vyhrožoval Hugo v sedě.

,,Už mlčím."

Zakoktal Sirius.

,,Takže mám pět vnoučat."

Rozzářila se ještě víc moje matka, až mi připomínala Brumbála v extázi citronových bonbonů.

,,Jo babi." Řekl Adam.

,, A, do které koleje chodí? Chodí vůbec do Bradavic?"

Ptal se Severus.

,,Daniel už vyšel Bradavice a byl Havraspárský brankář a teď pracuje na odboru zádad na Ministerstvu. Selena je stejný ročník jako Albus a je stejně jako on také Zmijozel a nejraději by trávila čas s dědou Severusem v laboratoři za všemi těmi kotli. Pak je Tobias ten je nejmladší a nastupuje tento rok do Bradavic, takže nevíme co bude, ale podle jeho nesnesitelné touhy vlastnit všechna možná zvířata, jako Hagrid se stane buď Mrzimorem nebo Nebelvírem, ale rozhodně je čaroděj."

Popsal jsem krátce ty tři a přitom jsem viděl letní oslavu Tobiasovu oslavu šestých narozenin a jeho první kouzlo, což bylo přeměna toho čokoládového dortu od mojí matky v pečenou husu, před očima jako by to bylo včera. Ten obličej mojí matky byl nezapomenutí. No jo masožravec, byl Tobias už vždy.

Severus se usmíval až mu byli vidět jeho křivé zuby.

,, A malá co jsi ty za kolej?"

Ptal se strýc James.

,,Já jsem chaotický Mrzimor a společně s Hugem a Adamem jsme Chaos Trio a následníci známých a slavných Pobertů z Bradavic."

Řekla Lily a stoupla si společně s Hugem a Adamem se jim poklonili.

Pobertové zčervenali potěšením a úctou jako jim děti předvedli a nasadily uličnický výraz a jednohlasně se zeptali.

,,Takže máte Pobertův plánek Bradavic?"

,,Jistě bez toho bychom asi neměli zamluvené křeslo u McGonagolové."

Řekl Adam.

,,Určitě bych nebyl stálý zákazník v žertovném obchodě a neměl slevovou kartu s 50% rabatem, kdy bych nepověsil pana profesora Snapa ve spánku v trenýrkách na Astronomickou věž s nápisem ,,VYFOŤ SI MĚ".

Řekl Hugo.

Pobertové koukali jako by jim ulétli včely za celé desetiletí. Severus zrudl zlostí.

,,Co jako jsou Pobertové a co je to za plánek o kterém mluvili?"

Ptala se teta Lily.

,,Ty to nevíš babi?"

Ptala se nedůvěřivě Lily a Pobertové tak trochu zbledli.

,,Co jako bych měla vědět?"

Ptala se teta Lily.

,, No, že děda James, Sirius a Remus jsou legendární Pobertové, záškodníci Bradavic, kteří sestavili jako první v historii Bradavic, mapu celých Bradavic se všemi tajnými chodbami a automatickým zobrazením osob na hradě. Jsou také až na Remuse všichni zvěromágové, ale nejsou registrovaní." Řekla Lily.

,,Cože!"

Ozvalo se od Severuse a tety Lily.

,,Ano to jsme mi, ale nedělej si s tím moc velkou hlavu."

Řekl strýc James.

,,Nemám si dělat hlavu. Říkal, že nebudeme mít mezi sebou žádná tajemství a toto rozhodně je tajemství Jamesi. Jak to, že nejste registrovaní. Není to náhodou trestné?"

Plísnila strýce teta Lily.

,,Lily my jsme to udělali jenom kvůli Remusovi z přátelství a chtěli jsme si to uchovat jako tajemství už kvůli tomu co se děje v kouzelnickém světě. Dokonce i pan profesor Brumbál souhlasil, když jsem to s ním konzultoval, když jsem se přidal k řádu Fénixe."

Řekl strýc James.

,,Dobrá, ale mohl si se zmínit, jako k tomu přijdu já."

Vzdychla Lily.

,,Už se to nestane, zlatíčko."

Řekl strýc James

,,Takže jste zvěromágové vy dva?"

Ptal se Severus.

,,Jo Snape, já, Sirius a Petr jsme zvěromágové od pátého ročníku a když to musíš vědět tak to jsem byl já, co jsem tě zachránil po tom nepovedeném vtípku Siriuse."

Řekl strýc James.

,,Jak prosím tě Pottere, já si moc sice z toho nepamatuji, ale něco do mě narazilo a odneslo mě a pak jsem omdlel." Opáčil Severus.

,,Tak ti to ukážu venku Snape, co do tebe narazilo a odneslo tě a Sirius ukáže svojí podobu, alespoň Lily to uvidí."

Řekl strýc James.

Tak jsme všichni do zahrady i já, protože jsem dál konečně ty filety do trouby.

Když jsme byli všichni v shromážděni v zahradě tak Sirius udělal otáčku zpět a místo něho tam stál najednou černý velký pes, kterého jsem znal ze vzpomínek, které mi ukázal v Brumbálově mýslance Harry.

,,Jé to je hezký pejsánek." Řekla teta Lily a začala se s ním mazlit. Dokonce dala mu na hřbet malého Harryho. Ten ačkoliv malý začal ho tahat za uši.

Sirius raději zaštěkal a Lily raději vzala Harryho do náručí a Sirius se proměnil zpět.

,,Doufám, že to nebude dělat Harry pokaždé, když budu pes, jinak brzy přijdu o ušní lalůčky."

Třel si uši Sirius.

,,Black je čokl, to je mi novina."

Řekl Severus.

,,No jo já jsem, alespoň věrný přítel člověka, na rozdíl od tebe Snape."

Utrhnul se Sirius na něj.

,,Hej bejt tebou tak bych to vzal zpět, Siriusi."

Řekl jsem mu já.

,,Proč?"

Ptal se Sirius.

,,Severus se stal po válce zvěromágem a určitě bys jím nebyl potěšen nad tím v co se umí proměnit." Zasmál jsem se nad zaraženým obličejem Siriuse Blacka.

,,Čím pak je, zasraný netopýr nebo co?"

Ptal se netrpělivě Sirius.

,, To by se ti tak páčilo, Blacku co."

Řekl Severus.

,, Hej nechte toho."

Křikla moje matka na ně.

,,Matinka má pravdu vy dva. A odpověď Siriusi dostaneš jen co se strýc James promění, jasný."

Řekl jsem mu narovinu.

James se tedy proměnil ve slavného Dvanácteráka přede všemi.

,,Oh, Jamesi vypadáš fantasticky."

Řekla teta Lily a prohlížela ho v úžasu.

,, Potter je jelen, u všech Morgan."

Řekl jenom nevěřícně Severus a ustoupil snad ve strachu od něj pár kroků pryč.

Strýc James se po chvilce proměnil zpět a povídá směr k Severusovi.

,,Snape tenkrát , jsem to byl já co tě nabral a odnesl. Prostě jsem tě nabral na paroží."

,,Aha."

Řekl Severus a civěl na něj jako na potlouk.

,,Můžeš mi prozradit strýčku Jamesi co máš za Patrona?"

Ptal jsem se s úsměvem, protože jsem věděl pozoruhodnou věc z budoucnosti, z které jim určitě vylezou oči z důlků.

,,Eh, dřív jsem měl právě dvanácteráka…"

Řekl strýc James, ale Lily ho přerušila.

,,Táta ho má také."

,,Vážně."

Řekla teta Lily.

Lily na to jenom své babičce kývla.

,, ale po svatbě se u mé neočekávaně objevila laň, asi to způsobila Lily."

Dořekl strýc James a trochu se začervenal.

Severus zesinal a začal se třást jako ratlík.

,,Co je s tebou Seve?"

Ptala se moje matka.

,,Nic jenom musím něco ukázat a Potterovi se to nebude ani za mák nebude líbit."

Řekl Severus a vytáhl hůlku.

,,Co by se mi nemělo Snape ani za mák líbit?"

Ptal se strýc James s pozvednutým obočím.

,,Tohle. Expecto Patronum." Řekl s radostí v hlase Severus, i když jsem nevěděl nad čím.

Z hůlky se vynořila stříbrná laň a začala se lísat k mé matce jako drobný poryv větru než v další chvíli zmizla. Strýc James zblednul a sedl si na prdel a čuměl na scenário.

,,To nemůže být možný, jak to, že máme stejného patrona?"

Ptal se strýc James.

,,To se mě neptej, mě, Pottere."

Mračil Severus.

,,Já četl jednu knížku obraných kouzlech bystrozorů a tam byl popsán lidi, podobný případ, ale není to stejný jako u vás."

Prohlásil zamyšleně Remus.

,,Co jako?"

Ptal se stejně tak udivený Sirius díky tomu co zažil před tím.

,,Oh, byl to článek o dvou bratrech, kteří propadli lásce té samé dívce. Bylo to docela slavní bystrozoři na začátku století a změnil se jim jejich originální patron v jiného, ale úplně stejného, myslím že to byla lvice nebo jiná kočkovitá šelma teď nevím."

Shrnul Remus.

,,No to by vysvětlovalo, ale z jiného úhlu, já a Petunie jsme sestry a jestli s citem k jistému člověku přechází i podoba Patrona tak může být ten cit u mě a Tunie stejný. Tím může být i stejný patron." Zamyslela se teta Lily.

,,Myslíš, že to funguje i se mnou mudlou?"

Ptala se moje matka.

,,Asi jo."

Pokrčila rameny teta Lily.

,, Vážně myslíš Lily, že cit k tobě a citové pouto Snapa k tvojí sestře by mohlo způsobit toto?"

Ptal se obzvlášť trapně se cítící se strýc James.

,,Dost možno, zlato. Když se něco podobného stalo i v minulosti. Když připočtu, že měl jistou slabost Severus i ke mně tak je to i velmi pravděpodobné."

Řekla opatrně teta Lily.

Strýc James se svalil do trávy a povídá.

,,Komu co jsem udělal, že jsem trestán stejným patronem zrovna se Snapem."

,,Nevím kámo, ale je to prapodivné."

Řekl Sirius, který se pak otočil na mne a ptá se.

,, Prozradíš mi ty Dudley z budoucnosti co je Snape za zvěromága, když si doposud mlžil."

,,Jistě Siriusi, ale nepotěší tě to. Dobře to zvíře znáš z Bradavic. Tak ti to došlo."

,,No v Bradavicích je mnoho zvířat, víš, ale zkusím hádat je to had."

Řekl Sirius.

,,Ani náhodou Severus se neplazí. Spíš bys ty měl z něho mít strach. Harry, když ho viděl poprvé tak div neutekl." Řekl jsem další část hádanky.

,,Oh, že by něco velkého co nahání strach. Vím, že Hagrid má v Zapovězeném lese Akromantule, že by byl Snape obr pavouk."

Hádal Sirius.

,,Ne také špatně, Severus není žádný obr pavouk. Já ti to tedy povím, Severus jako Zmijozel má velice nezmijozelské zvíře, Severus je totiž jako zvěromágus velký statný lev."

Vyvedl jsem ho z velkého omylu.

,,Lev !"

Vykřikli Pobertové.

,,Jo, strýček Severus je nádherný lev, má sice tmavší hřívu než je obvyklé u lva, ale je lev s 150cm v kohoutku takový lev by mohl se vrhnout v Africe na buvola bez problému."

Řekla Lily.

,,Jo na profesora jedině ve spánku nebo v lidské podobě, jinak je to krk."

Řekl Hugo.

,, Páni Seve ty jsi lev a přitom Zmijozel."

Zářila teta Lily.

,, Já bych se také ráda v lvici, miluji lvi jak zvířata už od mala." Zářila ještě víc moje matka.

,,Já se snad půjdu odstřelit, Snape je lev."

Kňučel strýc James.

,, Oh vím co si myslel, proti lvu bych měl malou šanci. Ještě, že jsem tou dobou mrtvý, i když nevím jestli mě to má těšit, ale jinak rozhodně bych skončil někde v Snapově obýváku jako trofej."

Řekl kysele Sirius.

,,To by se asi nestalo, já nejsem sběratel něčeho, co nemá cenu, Blacku."

Řekl Severus.

,,Hm."

Zamručel nerudně Sirius.

,, No mi sice nejsme zvěromágové, ale chceme se jimi stát."

Řekl Adam.

,,Jenom to ne, Adame, stačí mi jeden dopis od babičky týdně nepotřebuji ho mít každý den."

Varoval jsem ho.

,,Co Tunie dělá v kouzelnickém světě a ještě k tomu v Bradavicích?"

Ptala se teta Lily.

,,Moje matka tam bydlí s Severusem a pracuje jako školnice."

Řekl jsem pravdivě.

,,Já a školnice?"

Ptala se nedůvěřivě moje matka.

,,Co se stalo s Filchem a jeho kočkou?"

Ptal se Sirius.

,,Ten byl nevím kým zabit v Smrtijedy o bitvě o Bradavice. Poté nějaký čas dělala školnici paní Augusta Longbottomová Nevillova babička, ale ta bohužel zemřela před pěti lety po nějaké jaterní chorobě. Byla to moc milá dáma."

Řekl jsem poslední větu s velkou ironii.

,, Cože máma Franka, u Merlinových spodek proč zrovna ta?"

Řekl zděšeně Sirius.

,,To nevím."

Neřekl jsem ne zcela pravdivě, ale rozhodně jsem nechtěl tak podrobně.

,, No můj život ducha bude asi dosti krušný, Snape, stará Longbottomová a tvoje sestra Lily, to je horší kombinace než OVCE."

Skučel Sirius.

,,Abys nedošel k úhoně čokle, teď."

Řekl mrazivě Severus a mamka se hned přidala.

,, Co je na mne tak hrozného, mě rozhodně blechy netrápí , blešáku."

Tvářili se oba jako by chtěli v dohledné době dělat ze Siriuse hlavní exemplář biologického muzea, preparovaný samozřejmě.

,,Uklidněte se oba dva a raději se přemístíme zpět do kuchyně, oběd určitě bude za chvíli."

Řekl jsem na rychlo než se mohlo něco stát.

Když jsme byli v kuchyni tak mě něco napadlo co by mohlo mamce možná pozvednout náladu.

,,Jo mami …" Ale než jsem to mohl doříct tak se ozvalo ohromné kručení břiše, ale ne ode mě, ale od Siriuse. Ten má snad i psí žaludek.

,,Sorry, ale můj žaludek můj pán."

Zakřenil se Sirius.

Já jenom stiskl zuby, měl jsem u takovou chuť mu jednu vrazit, za to chování.

,,Co si chtěl mi říct Dudley?"

Ptala se moje matka.

,, Takže co jsem chtěl předtím, než udělal tu pauzu Sirius bylo to, že v našem čase nejsi už Dursleyová, ale Snapová. Severusem jste se vzali předtím dva měsíce než se narodilo vaše první vnouče Daniel."

,,Vážně, Tunie a Sev. Gratuluji, nikdy jsem, že Severus si někoho vezme."

Řekla teta Lily.

,,Ano byla to hezká svatba a hlavně ta jídelní bitva."

Zasmál se.

,,Jídelní bitva na Snapově svatbě. Komu přestřelilo."

Šermoval rukou na ukázku vyšinutí Remus.

,,O nikomu zvláštnímu jenom Harry měl své pravdomluvné období."

Mávl jsem nad tím rukou.

,,Jo táta když se někdy slaví něco významného a táta se více napije něčeho ostřejšího tak se nemotá jako normální člověk, ale je jako když vypije člověk přemíru veritaséra. Mluví a mluví a přitom se divně kření. Je tím trapný, tak jedině."

Řekla Lily a tvářila jako by jí to bylo nepříjemné.

,, Přemíra veritaséra nebo spíš in vino veritas?"

Ptal se Remus.

,,Obojí, Harry, když se moc napije tak aby se následující den plazil kanály. Je těmi svými pravdami sice milej, ale na zabití. To mi věřte, umí vyžvanit v ty nevětší trapasy v tu chvíli. Vrátím se k té dané svatbě. Harry totiž řekl jedné snoubence bratra Ginny, že teď budu citovat ,,Angelina má hezká prsa, ale Ginny je má hezčí." Bratr se nasral a hodil po něm kotletu, ale ta skončila díky tomu, že se Harry sehnul v obličeji jeho setry a tak to začalo. Ginny po něm mrskla jablečným koláčem a ostatní se přidali. Nakonec ženich měl vlasy od dijonské hořčice na kravatě mu se leskly kousky hub a košile mu zdobila brusinková omáčka zatímco nevěsta měla kostýmek od salátu a na klobouku se jí houpaly zbytky špízů a snažila se utřít svůj obličej od šlehačky."

Rozesmál jsem se a ostatní se přidali.

,,Docela závidím, takovou srandu jsem ani já neměla."

Řekla teta Lily.

,,Hej nějaké výhrady zlatíčko, bude oběd mužem to zkusit teď."

Mrkl na ní strýc James.

,,To ne kdo to bude prát."

Řekla prudce teta Lily.

,,Dobrá."

Řekl strýc James a pokračoval jiným směrem.

,,Tak jak to vypadá,že jediný bez obojku zůstal Sirius a Petr, nebo se mýlím. Apropo proč nikdo nepozval Petra? Není zas tak špatný kouzelník a myslím, že by rád pomohl také. Žije Petr vůbec v ve vaší budoucnosti? Znáš ho vůbec Dudley, Petra Pettigrewa nebo ne?"

Zahltil mě otázkami strýc James, na kterou jsem znal odpověď, která se nikomu líbit nebude. Mě se také ten příběh nikdy nelíbil.


	9. Včera jsme byli nerozluční

**9. Včera jsme byli nerozluční, ale co jsme dnes?**

,, Ano znám ho."

Řekl jsem temně.

,, A co, jaký je?"

Ptal se nedočkavě strýc James.

,, Myslíte tu krysu, o níž táta vyprávěl?"

Ptal se Hugo. Pobertové se na něho v údivu podívali.

,,Určitě myslíte Červíčka zapovězeného Pobertu?"

Ptala se Lily.

,,Co tím myslíte zapovězený Poberta? Petřík by nikdy nic neproved žádné duši na to nám, tak proč by měl být zapovězený?"

Ptal se Remus.

,,Tohle není lehké na vysvětlení, ale váš přítel není to, co se zdá být." Pomalu jsem začal vysvětlovat jak se to má s jistým Petrem alias Červíčkem.

,,Co jako by měl být?"

Ptal se Sirius.

,,Oni to vážně nevědí?"

Ptala se Lily.

,,Ne Lil, jak by mohli. Jinak by tě asi prarodiče znali jinak nežli jako duchové."

Vysvětlil jsem jí, ale tím jsem připoutal pozornost Pobertů a tety Lily a Severuse.

,,Co jako, že bychom žily ne co? Ale co s tím má co dočinění Petr?"

Ptala se teta Lily.

,,No ta krysa změnila barvy."

Procedil jsem mezi zuby.

,,Cože, ale Červ by nikdy nic takového neudělal."

Řekl rychle a vyděšeně Sirius.

,,Jsi si jistý Siriusi?"

Ptal jsem se zcela vážně.

,,To nemůže být možný. Petr by to neudělal, na to je moc hodný."

Řekla celkem přesvědčeně teta Lily.

,,Vážně, ale když si to tak vezmu tak musím říct, že Petr napálil mnoho lidí, i samotného Brumbála a také samotné Ministerstvo včetně madam Bonesové a Moddyho."

Zasmál jsem se.

,,Ne Petr by nikdy nepřešel k Voldemortovi tím jsem si jist."

Řekl rezolutně Remus

,,Hm já nevím jak vy, ale nedávno jsem potkal v Příčné Luciuse Malfoy u vchodu do Obrtlé jak se baví s Travesem a říkal něco o novém příteli Temného pána z řad řádu."

Řekl zamyšleně Severus.

,,Co jako tím chceš říct, Snape, Petr by nikdy nic takového neudělal. To by nedávalo smysl. Proč by ho Voldemort chtěl, Petr není žádný genius."

Řekl Sirius.

Já se začal znovu smát, tohle bylo tak naivní.

,, No táta říkal, že Červíček byl tak trochu méně chytrý, ale přemýšlet uměl. Jinak by prej tak dlouho Sirius Black nevězel v Askabánu." Řekl Hugo.

Panebože co ten kluk zas řekl, pomyslel jsem si a hleděl jsem na obličeje zcela bílých Pobertů.

,,Já v Askábánu, jak to?" Ptal se tišeji než tiše Sirius.

,,Byl si neprávem odsouzen za zločin, který si nikdy nespáchal a nikdy až do své smrti si nebyl volný."Řekl jsem temně.

,,A kdo to měl jako místo mě udělat a hlavně co?" Ptal se Sirius a mnul si nervózně ruce.

,,Prozrazení Potterových a Longobottonových a povraždění 12 mudlů v podvečer na ulici v Londýně." Řekl Hugo.

Pobertové zbledli a Lily se začala třást. Ani moje matka se netvářila o nic líp a Severus se tvářil vůči ni nějak moc majetnicky, jak jí držel jak malé děcko.

,, Za to vše měl být odsouzen Petr, ale ten zbaběle místo toho si uřízl při té explozi prst a utekl kanály z Londýna a schovával se dlouhá léta v jedné kouzelnické rodině jako krysa."

Doplnil jsem Huga.

,,Ta krysa, to mu nedokážu uvěřit. To nemůže být pravda. Jak by to mohl Petr udělat. Nikdy jsme mu nic zlého neudělali, jsme přátele."

Začala se třást brada strýci Jamesovi a jenom těžko potlačoval slzy.

,,Táta mi říkal, že když se někdo na to zeptal Červíčka, když ho jednou na krátkou chvilku chytly, tak řekl na to proč to udělal. Temný pán měl zbraně o kterých ten řád co měl Brumbál si mohl jenom zdát." Řekl Lily a přitom se přímo kysele tvářila.

,,Fuj ta krysa, já myslel, že je náš přítel, jak jen mohl. Doufám, že je mrtvý."

Ptal se opovržlivě Sirius.

,,Ano to je, zaplatil tím, že příliš dlužil Harrymu a tím, že se příliš přimknul jako jeden z největších oddaných blbů Voldemorta."

Řekl s výrazem, který nechtěl to dál rozebírat.

,,Dobře, alespoň to, ale řekněte jak dlouho jsem byl v Askabánu?"

Ptal se stále bledý Sirius.

,,Bez mála 12 let, Siriusi. Mnoho let si zaplatil a Harry mi říkal, že si byl depresivní a častokrát tě viděl s alkoholem v ruce."

Řekl jsem mu tak krutou pravdu.

,,Oh bože Sirie." Rozplakala se teta Lily.

,,Kamaráde tys to odnesl, snad nejvíce." Řekl smutně strýc James, kterému se řinuli slzy z očí jako z prasklé přehrady.

,, Bohužel Remus byl na tom velice podobně. On nevěděl pravdu, znal jenom fakta z ministerstva nic víc a celých dvanáct let si myslel, že je Sirius vinný ve všech bodech. Ztratil všechny přátele a málem i sám sebe, možná by nežil díky tomu, že mu pan profesor Brumbál nenabídl post na učitele OPČM." Řekl jsem na rovinu to, co jsem se dozvěděl od ducha Remuse Lupina z budoucnosti. Byla to velice černá chvíle v jeho životě když už nedoufal, že se něco pěkného přijde.

,, To jsem to chtěl ukončit?" Ptal se nervózně Remus.

,,Bohužel ano, od doby smrti strýce Jamese a tety Lily to šlo s tebou z kopce, sám si mi to řekl, když si se mnou jednou mluvil. Není to nic příjemného o tom s tebou mluvit, ale Remusi nikdy se nepokus otrávit, už kvůli Harrymu, prosím." Žádal jsem ho.

,,He Remus se pokusil otrávit?" Ptal se strýc James.

,,Ano abych byl přesný, tak si Remus sáhl na dno." Řekl jsem nevlídně, tohle totiž málo kdo věděl a dosti jsem pochyboval, že to kdy řekl Remus Harrymu nebo Siriusovi. Věděl jsem to já, Severus a moje matka a Dora jeho syn Teddy, ale ten až když byl dospělý.

,,Lupin nikdy nebyl nikdy dost dobrý lektarář, jak by se mohl otrávit?" Ptal se Severus s velice vzteklým výrazem.

,,Tobě to něco určitě něco říkat bude, Severusi. Jistá rostlina jménem vlčí mák setý." Řekl jsem na zeleně v tváři.

,,Cože!" Ozval se Severus, moje matka a teta Lily zatímco Pobertové se tvářily nechápavě.

,,Remusi bože cos to udělal." Kvílela teta Lily.

,, Jak si mohl být tak hloupý, Lupine! To tě mohlo zničit úplně. U Merlinových spodků jak si ses mohl dostat až k opiu." Vrčel Severus.

Remus nechápal a ani Sirius s Jamesem, ale ti tři to pochopily až moc dobře co jsem naznačil.

,,To prostě nechápu, jak může být někdo tak hloupý." Řekla moje matka a nesouhlasně vrtěla hlavou.

,,Eh mohl mi někdo vysvětlit co tak blbého snědl Remus?" Ptal se strýc James.

,, Ne Jamesi Remus nic nesnědl, ale jistou dobu byl závislý na mudlovské droze jménem opium, které se získává právě z této rostliny a ta se rozhodně se to nejí, ale transportuje rovnou injekční stříkačkou do krevního systému." Vysvětlil jsem strýci Jamesi.

Pobertové se otočili na Remuse, který doslova zezelenal.

,,To nám nikdy o strýčku Remusovi tohle neřekl." Řekla Lily.

,,Myslím si Lily, že to tvůj táta s mámou ani neví. Proto to neřekli."

Lily se zamračila.

,,Jo a když se skombinují některé látky v opiu s vlkodlačím lektvarem je to devastující pro jakýkoliv organismus." Dodal Severus tvářil se napjatě.

Tohle jsem ani já nevěděl, ale co já už věděl o lektvarech.

,,Říkal si, že mě s toho dostal pan profesor Brumbál a že mi nabídl práci. Je to pravda?" Ptal se mě Remus.

,,Ano málem tě našel mrtvého, byl si pak pod jeho dohledem skoro měsíc a něco v jeho domě v Prasinkách a tam ti nabídl i post profesora OPČM. Také ses jím stal v Harryho třetím ročníku. Podle Harryho si byl nejlepší učitel OPČM, které kdy měli." Řekl jsem s úsměvem.

,, Pane jo nejprve Severus a pak i dokonce Remus, gratuluji." Řekla teta Lily.

,, No Vlček měl z nás největší mozek." Řekl strýc James.

,,Jo, chlupatá věcička šla k učitelům." Řekl Sirius.

,,Ale stejně nechápu, jak mohl ten váš přítelíček Petr něco tak špatného udělat, byl váš přítel a měli jste jeho důvěru jestli se nepletu. Nebelvíři by určitě nezradily." Zamyslel se Severus.

Pobertové mlčky na něj hleděli, ale nedokázali odpovědět.

,,Byl Seve prostě debil, který si nevážil přátelství. Zradit smrtelně přátele ať jsou jakýkoliv se nedělá." Řekla moje matka.

Pobertové se na ní v údivu podívali.

,,No co, je to pravda. Zradil vás všechny ne jednoho." Řekla moje matka.

,,Něco podobného řekl i o svém nevlastním otci u soudu Draco." Zamyslel se jsem se.

,, Draco! Jestli se nemýlím tak, jediný Draco, kterého znám tak je Malfoy." Řekl Sirius.

,,Máš pravdu, ale v mojí době se jmenuje Black, protože Narcissa se rozvedla s Luciusem a přijala zpět své dívčí jméno společně se svým synem, i když měl Draco na výběr mezi dvěma jmény." Řekl jsem další informaci.

,,On odvrhl Draca, jak to, je to přece jenom jeho syn?" Ptal se Severus.

,,No právě že není, alespoň z biologického hlediska, Severusi." Odpověděl jsem mu stručně.

,,Ne?" Ptal se překvapeně Remus.

,,S kým mu zahla moje skvělá sestřenice Narcissa?" Sirius houpající se na židli.

,,Fabián Prewett." Řekl jsem prostě a výstižně.

Sirius spadl ze židle div si nevyrazil dech a ostatní nevěřícně na mě čuměli jako na UFO.

,,Děláte si ze mě prdel, Narcissa a ten Prewett!" Vyjekl Severus nachový jako lilek.

,,Ale, ale Fabián…" Strýc James.

,,Fabík se nezdá. Já myslel, že je stydlivka co se týče holek." Prohrábl si vlasy Sirius.

,,No madam Narcissa povídala mé manželce jednou, jak se to stalo. Tenkrát byla navštívit jednu známou ve Francii a skončila ve vinném sklepě s Fabiánem Prewettem děsně opilá. Bylo štěstí, že se Draco narodil dřív než-li měl, takže jí uvěřil i Lucius a další štěstí bylo to, že Draco byl po ní blond. Neví, jak by mu to vysvětlila, kdyby byl zrzek od mala. Teď na stará kolena, Draco místo toho, aby šedivěl tak je stále zrzatější. Nevím jak je to možné."

,,O tom jsem v životě neslyšela." Řekla na to moje matka.

,,Tak to toto bych ani od jednoho nečekal." Řekl Sirius.

,,Narcissa byla vždy tak rozumná a nerada dělala chyby a Fabián s Gideonem ti byli sice trhlý, ale měli dost mozkovny." Dodal k tomu

,,Hej, ale viděl si přece, co tenkrát o Dušičkách Narcissa vyváděla, když byla opilá." Řekl Remus.

,,Hej já jsem si jsem se jí nevšímal, ale ty Reme si byl v té době do ní zamilovaný až po uši." Opáčil mu Sirius.

,,Jo Sirius má pravdu ani já jsem si jí nevšiml do doby, kdy začala tančit na Zmijozelském stole. Naštěstí jí Křiklan stáhl v čas a odvlekl jí na ošetřovnu. Měl jsem s ním pak trest u Pýtrové." Řekl strýc James.

Další zajímavá informace. Tak tohle bude zajímat i Draca.

,,Dobrá, dobrá byl jsem do ní tak trochu zakoukaný." Hájil se Remus.

,,Hm tak trochu, je slabé slovo, kamaráde. Kdo jí skládal ty infantilní básničky a kreslil srdíčka s jejím xichtíkem." Rozebíral to strýc James podrobněji, zatímco Remus už měl barvu nátěru hasičského vozu.

,,Nechte Lupina být." Začal bránit Severus Remuse.

,,Co pak Snape, že ho najednou tak bráníš?" Metaforicky se šťoural ve špinavém prádle strýc James.

Já se nad nachovým Severusem Snapem, který pořád držel mojí matku jako medvídka na spaní, rozesmál.

Strýc James pozvedl obě obočí a teta Lily se začala také smát.

,,Hej miláčku co je smíchu?" Ptal se jí strýc James.

,,Jenom myslím, že si narazil na milovníky Narcissi Blackové-Malfoyové. Sev byl jeden čas netrvalo to snad jen měsíc také skládal infantilní básničky, jak tomu říkáš a pokoušel se vymyslet nějaký zlepšovák na jeho vlasy." A smála se dál.

Remus a Severus se tvářily velice svízelně a strýc James vykulil oči.

,,U Merlinový levý, kolik kluků letělo na Narcissu?" Ptal se sám sebe Sirius.

,,Očividně dost." Promnul si krční páteř strýc James.

,, Jůj, to jsou mi novinky,ale sestři není ta zmiňovaná Narcissa blondýnka?" Ptala se moje matka.

,,Jo přesně." Usmívala se teta Lily.

,,Pak to chápu, můj Sev má slabost pro hezké blondýnky." Zavrtěla se Severusovi na klíně moje matka.

Severus zrudl do barvy přezrálého rajského jablíčka.

,,Hm kdyby tak věděl Lucius Malfoy jakou má konkurenci." Napil se vody z kohoutku Sirius.

,,Ten by to nestrávil." Řekl strýc James .

,,Také, že nestrávil, ale Lucius díky svým aktivitám s Voldemortem, přišel po válce o posty, postavení a prachy a o hůlku a nakonec i o svobodu. Dnes je zašitý v Askabánu." Opáčil jsem mu na to.

,,O vážně?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Ano dřív bydlel v malém podkrovním bytě v Příčné a dělal poskoka v Ministerské kuchyni, ale dal se na pyromanství jako jednou velkou pomstu, ale díky tomu poslednímu nejohavnějšímu kousku se ho podařilo chytit, ale zabil nevinné lidi i naše známe. Moc lidí." Řekl jsem při té vzpomínce na tu zprávu, která mě zasáhla, stejně jako Harryho.

,,Co se stalo ?" Ptala se moje matka vlídně.

Než jsem stačil odpovědět ozvala se minutka, že jsou pstruzi hotový.

,,Nejprve se najíme lidi pak budeme pokračovat." Řekl jsem tonem, který říkal ,,teď nemám chuť to rozebírat.".

Tak mi pomohla s prostírání teta Lily a položila Harryho do přenosné postýlky a všichni jsme se až občasné říhnutí ze strany Siriuse a šťourání se mezi zuby ze strany Severuse a děsného zvuku pižlání masa ze strany mojí matky najedli kultivovaně.


	10. O čem nerad mluví Harry

**10. O čem nerad mluví Harry**

Moje matka myla nádobí, poté co přemluvila tetu Lily, aby to mohla udělat. Ne, že by se nějak extrémně zdráhala, ale říkala, že jsou kouzla rychlejší. Na to matka jenom pohrdavě, řekla, co by asi teta Lily dělala kdyby nebyly čarodějkou a tím se téma zhaslo jako svíčka ve zkumavce.

Moje matka poté znovu nadhodila téma, které předtím opulentním obědem nadhodila ona sama.

Jak nerad jsem to chtěl vysvětlovat, ale ani děti o tom nevěděli, tenkrát nebyli ještě na světě.

,, Lucius Malfoy před zhruba 14 lety v naší budoucnosti, tedy v roce 2004, že to bylo vystoupal svojí pyromanskou aktivitu do krajnosti, začínal být velice nepřístojný a nepředvídatelný ve svém konání. Poslední jeho byl jeho nejhorší, zapálil výbušnou hořlavinou výletní loď mudlu na okružní cestě po Tichém oceáně, bohužel jedna naše známá byla na palubě se svým přítelem a uhořela společně z dalšími několika lidmi. Byla to tragédie, naštěstí díky výpovědím určitých lidí jsme se dostali na kobylku Luciusovy a zadrželi ho měsíc poté, od té doby sedí v Askabánu, na doživotí."

Převyprávěl jsem to, co jsem věděl.

,,Ach tak, tak tedy zemřela babička Tonsková. Nedivým se už Teddymu, že o tom nerad mluví."

Řekla smutně Lily.

,,Tonsková! Nemyslíte snad Andromedu?"

Ptal se rozrušeně Sirius.

,,Ano bohužel, to byl poslední čin Luciuse Malfoye."

Řekl jsem ze zlostí v hlase.

,,Jenom to ne, ještě Andromeda. To už neměl Teddy nikoho, chudák." Utírala si slzy teta Lily.

,,Hej měl nás, Harry vzal k sobě a celou dobu se o něj staral a nezapomínejte z rodiny měl ještě Narcissu a Draca."

Řekl jsem, abych je utišil.

,,Díky bohu, jenom doufám, že nikdy neměla s ním nic dočinění Bellatrix."

Řekl se strachem hlase Sirius.

,,Ta ne."

Ujistil jsem je a skoro jsem slyšel, jak několika lidem spadnul kámen ze srdce.

,,Žije ta ježibaba vůbec?"

Ptal se Sirius.

,,Ne."

Řekl jsem úsečně, nechtěl jsem se o té zrůdě v lidském těle bavit.

,,Dobře, že hnije v hrobě."

Řekl Sirius.

,,Jak můžete přát někomu smrt?"

Ptala se moje matka.

,,Mami ona si jí zasloužila."

Opáčil jsem jí na to.

Matka se na mě podívala s děsem v očích.

,,Nikdo si nezaslouží smrt, do té doby než sám nezabije."

Řekla mi na to s velkým odporem.

,,Bella je šílenec, horší než moje matka. Vím o čem mluvím."

Řekl Sirius.

,,Tak ty víš o čem mluvíš. Tak mi řekni co jí dělá tokového šílence?" Ptala se moje matka Siriuse.

,,Možná to, má ten černý flek a slouží tomu pablbovi Voldemortovi a její nejmilejší kouzla jsou zakázané kletby." Odcekl jí Sirius.

,,Sirius má pravdu, mami, Bellatrix Lestrengová je šílenec. Jen co jsem slyšel, z jejich skutků, nic ani píď nebyla správná nebo normální. Dokonce ani její odchod nebyl normální a klidný."

Řekl jsem na obranu Siriuse.

,,Co tak špatného provedla." Ptala se moje matka.

,,Umučila k zešílení Longbottomovi, zabila pár členu Fénixova řádu, mučila mojí maminku, zabila Teddyho rodiče. Nic víc než smrt si nezasloužila." Řekl pevně Hugo.

,,Alice a Frank, bože a Remus a malá Dora." Rozplakala se teta Lily.

,,To není vše, babi, ta mrcha má na svědomí i Siriuse, říkal táta." Řekla Lily.

,,Cože, Bella mě má na svědomí, to jako mě zabila?" Ptal se roztřeseně Sirius.

,,Ano, ale víc o tom nevím. Harry o tom nemluví. Když jsem jednou načal řeč, tak se rozčílil div mi jednu nevrazil. Je to tabu téma. Jako mnoho dalšího, ale já si myslím, že by o tom s někým promluvit měl, nemůže to takhle v sobě dusit." Povzdychl jsem si.

,,Chápu, já a Harry jsme měli asi silné pouto, co?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Ano, velice. Nevím to jistě, ale Harry ho tak považoval možná něco takového jako staršího bratra nebo dokonce, jak jsem vytušil díky tomu pohledu na jednu jedinou společnou fotku se Siriusem, za otce, kterého nikdy neměl." Řekl jsem opatrně.

,, Nevím, ale jestli sem v něm viděl pořád Jamese, je velmi pravděpodobná ta první možnost." Řekl poněkud zaskočen Sirius.

,,Jo, vzpomínám na tu fotku, je na krbové římse v ložnici maminky a táty." Řekla Lily.

,,Je poněkud zašlá, ale hezká." Dodala.

,,Vážně nevíte jak zemřel Sirius?" Ptal se sklesle strýc James.

,,Nevím." Pokrčil jsem rameny.

,,Táta nikdy o tom nevyprávěl." Řekla Lily.

,,Já vím jenom to, že to má něco společného s Odborem záhad na Ministerstvu, a že se to stalo v tátově pátém ročníku. Víc o tom také nevím. Něco nám zůstane skryto, jak mi říkala maminka." Řekl Hugo.

,,Ano to dává smysl. Vzpomínám, jak Harry reagoval, když Daniel začal pracovat na odboru záhad. Byl rozčílen ale zároveň jako by dostal strach." Pomyslel jsem na ten moment.

,, Táta vypadal, jako by se měl složit." Řekla Lily.

,,No odbor záhad obsahuje mnoho skrytého a nebezpečného v magickém světě. Málokdo vstupuje na tuto půdu dobrovolně." Řekl Severus

,,Ano, to je pravda, Seve, málo lidí tam pracuje a ještě více s z radostí." Řekla teta Lily.

,,Přesto Harry dvakrát požádal, aby mohl mít na odboru záhad svou kancelář, před několika lety, ale ministr mu to zamítl. Bylo mi to divné, že chce mít kancelář zrovna tam." Zamyslel jsem se na tuto zažitostí, která mi nedávala spát v jistých okamžicích.

,,Velice podivné. Možná ho to tam láká právě ta událost s Blackem."Polemizoval Severus.

,, Ať mě zabila či ne, je dobré, že je po smrti ona. Jak vůbec Bella zhebla?" Ptal Sirius.

,,Hm možná bys měl poděkovat mé babičce." Usmál se Hugo.

,,Molly!" Vyřikla teta Lily.

,,Ano moje babička Molly, jí zabila v bitvě o Bradavice." Řekla potěšeně asi jako já, ačkoliv jsem Bellu neznal bál jsem se jí a nikdy nepotkal, stejně jako zbytek rodiny.

,,Molly Weasleyová! Ale ta by neublížila ani mouše." Řekl nevěřícně Sirius.

,,Jsi si jistý, paní Weasleyová, je jako tygr, když na to přijde, zvlášť , když přijde na její děti." Řekl jsem po pravdě.

,,Jo babička je jako šavlozubý tygr. Bellatrix vyslala na mojí mamku kletbu, která jí minula o vlásek a rozlítila mojí babičku do běla. Poté následoval duel mezi ní a Bellatrix si vážně naivně myslela, že babička k ní nikdy nepošle Avadu. Tsc. Jaký omyl." Řekla Lily.

,,No páni, zrovna od Molly, toto bych nečekal." Řekl strýc James.

,,Přitom je tak mírumilovné stvoření." Řekl Remus.

,,Zdání klame." Řekla teta Lily.

,,No rozhodně by zasluhovala metál, Molly." Řekl velice potěšeně Sirius.

,,Samozřejmě má moje babička, stejně jako můj táta Merlinův řád první třídy. Co by to bylo za lidi na Ministerstvu, kdyby jí ho nedali. Babička si ho plně zaslouží." Řekl Hugo.

,,Ty wogo, Merlinův řad. Tím se muže pyšnit málo kdo." Prohlásil Remus.

,,Jo, Molly by si ho zasloužila už za to, že vychovala tak početnou rodinu, v dobách války i míru." Prohlásila teta Lily k tomu.

,,Musí to být velice silná žena, když o ní takto mluví i má sestra." Dodala má matka.

,,Asi tomu tak bude, ale malá, říkala, že máš kupu sestřenic a bratranců, mohla bys o nich něco povědět? Přece jsme se zaobíraly do teď chmurnými věcmi." Ptal se strýc James.

,,Jo to musí být už pěkný klan." Přitakal Remus.

,,Weasleyů bylo vždy jako kobylek." Zabručel Severus.

,,Ok. Takže nejprve je strejda Bill. Ten je z maminčiných sourozenců nejstarší. Pracuje jako odeklínač u Gringotů a je dokonce vedoucí odeklínač pro Egypt a okolí.Většina skřetů si ho dokonce váží, i když jsou i výjimky." Řekla s kyselým xichtíkem Lily. Věděl jsem o čem mluví. Skřeti nebyla zrovna mírumilovná magická rasa a ani Hermiona, ačkoli byla zastánce stejných práv pro všechny, nebyla jejich příznivce. Byli velice někdy vyšinutí . Divím, že s nimi Bill dokáže vyjít.

,,Teta Fleur je francouzská čarodějka, která měla babičku vílu. Je moc krásná. Také pracuje v bance jako strejda Bill, ale v samosprávě jednotlivých transakcí do poboček po světě. Mají tři děti." Pokračoval Hugo.

,,První byla Vicky neboli Victorie Weasleyová, dnes Lupinová." Řekl Adam.

,,Jo to je ta holčina v krajkovém, co?" Ptal se strýc James.

,,Jo přesně, Vicky byla Mrzimor a dnes pracuje na poloviční úvazek u staré paní Malkinové a chce si otevřít obchůdek se spodním prádlem." Řekl jsem něco o Vicky.

,, Jo strejda šílí pokaždé, když dělá z tety Fleur modelku." Zasmála se Lily.

,, Vest takový obchod by potřebovalo odvahu." Prohodila teta Lily.

,, Mě by se takové povolání líbilo." Řekla moje matka.

Tak to bych nikdy do mé matky nikdy neřekl a myslím, že ani teta Lily, protože se na mojí matku koukala jako na něco co vylezlo zpoza kamene.

Já raději pokračoval.

,,Pak je Dominica, ta vyšla tento rok a po prázdninách chce jít studovat do Itálie do Institutu Artmagica a věnovat se renovaci magických obrazu. Má cíl renovat obrazy Bradavic. Byla v Hagvaspáru .V čtvrtém ročníku byla dokonce perfektka."

,,No to je velice zajímavé. Nikdy jsem nějak nevzal v úvahu, že ty obrazy stárnou. Byli pořád stejné." Řekl Remus.

,,Jo, pořád vypadali stejně." Připustil Sirius.

,, Poslední je Luis, jeho jediný syn. Je trochu zvláštní, rád tančí. Je v šestém ročníku v Nebelvíru a kapitán famfrpálového týmu a bránkář." Neřekl jsem vše, ale to je jedno. Nevím jak by reagovali teď.

,,Hm trochu zvláštní, ale proč ne každý má nějaký koníček. Proč ne tanec." Řekla teta Lily.

,,No taťka neřekl, co má Luis rád za tanec, babi. On se věnuje už od primárky baletu. Je vážně dobrý, dokonce o prázdninách spolupracuje z divadlem." Cenila zuby Lily.

,,Aha balet jak neobvyklé, pro kluka." Řekla teta Lily.

,,A to je brankář?" Ptal se James.

,,Jo má na to postavu a to že tančí balet tomu napomáhá, je velice ohebný, ale silný, je přímo dokonalý gymnasta a umí skákat na koštěti jako nikdo jiný. Někdy doslova surfuje na koštěti." Řekl Hugo.

,,Ok budu tomu věřit. Je to už zvláštnost, já bych nikdy dobrovolně netančil." Řekl strýc James.

,, Jo, ale Luis byl zvláštní už od malička." Řekla jsem s mírným úsměvem na Siriuse.

,,Dále je strejda Charlie a teta Salomé, ale ty už jsme už říkali, takže rovnou přijdu k strejdovi Percymu a tetě Aundrey. Strejda Percy dlouhou dobu když byl táta na škole nemluvil s rodinou, protože nevěřil své rodině. Ale vrátil se. Pracuje na Ministerstvu jako sekretář Ministra kouzel a zároveň jako právník. Teta je také právnička, ale ta zastupuje různé obchodníky včetně toho strejdy Georgeho. Mají dvě děti, naše sestřenice Molly a Lucku pojmenované podle babiček. Jsou nebe a dudy."

Povídá Hugo.

,,Nebe a dudy, co je to za výraz?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Mudlovský, Siriusi." Řekla teta Lily.

,,Aha." Vypustil ze sebe jenom Sirius.

,,Vážně jsou zcela rozdílné, nikdo by na první pohled neřekl, že jsou sestry." Řekl Adam.

,,To máte oba pravdu. Molly je sice typicky Weasleyovská vlasy a postavou, ale povahou ne. Je totiž jako Albus Zmijozel a jako Luis bude šestý ročník. Je někdy náladová a ráda se poměřuje s ostatními, takže pravý opak její babičky." Vzdychl jsem na tom, jaké problémy s ní měl Percy.

Molly mladší nebyla jednoduchý člověk. Sice měla ráda svojí rodinu ale jenom do té míry, aby jí neměla za zády. Byla spíše samotář po Percym.

,,Weasley v Zmijozelu to je další zvláštnost." Řekla teta Lily.

,, Jak se to mohlo stát?" Ptal se vyjeveně Severus.

,,Mě se neptej, ale moudrého klobouku." Odpověděl jsem rychle.

,, Proslýchá se, že měla něco z primusem Zabinim, ale nevím co je na tom pravdy." Řekla Lily.

,,Ty také pochytíš každý drb, Lil." Dal v ruce v bok Adam.

,, Ne toto je její ségry Lucky, takže by to mohla být pravda. Ne." Opáčila Lily.

,,Hm." Zamračil se Hugo.

,,Možná." Řekl jí Adam.

,,Lucka je její malá ségra, bude v druháku, takže je o dost mladší. Je Nebelvír a hodně na to pyšná.

Ráda vtipkuje a hraje šachy, na rozdíl od Molly. Je společenská a skoro nejraději ve společenské místnosti povídá nějaké drby, i když třeba nepravdivé. Nikdo jí neřekne jinak než Lucka kecka." Vypověděla Lily.

,,Ale je zas neocenitelná v tom, že je dodavatel našich vtípků co se týče materiálu. Strejda George má pro ni slabost už kvůli jejímu pradědovi ze strany teta Aundrey."

Řekl Hugo.

,,Proč? Co je na tom člověku tak důležitého?"

Ptal se Remus.

,,Praděda Molly a Lucky je pan Taškář co měl krámek v Prasinkách, určitě ho znáte."

Řekl Adam.

,,Jistě, on má rodinu?"

Ptal se strýc James.

,,Jo měl dceru, která moc s ním nevycházela a odstěhovala se do Belgie, kde si vzala mudlu. Aundrey je jeho vnučka."

Řekl jsem jim pravdu jak to bylo s Aundrey.

,,Chudák pan Taškář. Má ještě ten obchod v Prasinkách." Ptal se Sirius.

,,Ne ten převzal strejda, ale poté co ho přemluvila teta Aundrey tak mu starý pan Taškář pomáhá, přece jenom je to všetečka i v letech, který si nenechá nic ujít."

Odpověděl Hugo.

,,Ony mu nešli obchody?"

Ptal se James.

,,No tak trochu, žertovný obchod mých strejdů ho společně se Smrtijedy potopil."

Pokrčila rameny Lily.

,,Ale Taškář měl velký sortiment." Zbědovaně řekl Sirius, jako by tomu nemohl uvěřit.

,,No na strejdy sortiment nikdo nemá a když k tomu připočtu zásilkovou soví poštu, katalogy, pobočky po celém světě, příští měsíc strejda otevírá obchod v Tunisu a výroba štítu pro bystrozory.

Dokonce se myslím už 10let pohybují na akciovém trhu."

Vyčetla aktivitu Georgiho krámku celkem přesně Lily.

,,9 let Lily."

Opravil jsem jí.

,,Sorry, popletla jsem si to s otevřením prvního krámku v USA."

Omluvila Lily.

Pobertové málem spadli ze židle, když toto slyšeli.

Severus se začal křižovat ,,u všech svatejch, co je to za čímany, být tak úspěšný po celém světě."

Sirius se zeptal ,,to byli ti špuntové co se tak zmatlaly kuchyni svým narozeninovým dortem, když jsem hlídal Doru. Co je pořád Molly napomíná."

,,Asi jo. Byli šprýmaři školní docházky mého bratrance."

Řekl jsem.

,,Super a co Harry, ten byl šprýmař?"

Ptal se strýc James dychtivě.

,,Ne ten spíš lezl za nebezpečím, nebo ono lezlo za ním, hazardér jednou spočítala, že v průměru byl každý rok minimálně třikrát na ošetřovně."

Odpověděl jsem po pravdě.

,,To má po tobě."

Řekla strýci Jamesovi nakvašeně teta Lily.

,, Hrál můj kmotřenec famrfrpál?"

Ptal se Sirius.

,,Jistě celá moje rodina hraje famrpál. Mamka ho hrála dokonce závodně, než se jí narodil brácha James a byla v národním týmu a dvakrát vyhráli mistrovství světa. Táta byl kapitán Nebelvíru a byl chytač jako je Albus a já s Jamesem máme zas pozici po mamce tedy střelci."

Chlubila se Lily.

,,Hm kdyby bylo volné místo v týmu také bych hrál."

Řekl mručivě Adam.

,,No jo Adamí musíš počkat až vypadne Bott z Bradavic, pak můžeš zkusit na tu tvojí vysněnou pozici odrážeče."

Mávla rukou Lily.

,,To je zbytečně moc č chytrá."

Mručel dál Adam.

,,Oj někdo musí být chytrý."

Opáčila mu na to Lily.

,,Stejně by mě zajímalo, jak se proboha mohl Potter stát kapitánem Zmijozelského famfrpálového družstva?"

Lámal si hlavu Severus.

,,Hm, no přece hlasováním. Al má velkou podporu v Zmijozelu, ještě je k tomu perfekt a pravá ruka jistého primuse, který je ze Zmijozelu Jereda Zambiniho. To je vše, když vypustím fakt, že je váš kmotřenec."

Odpověděla mu Lily.

,,No to se dá chápat, ale Draco a jeho děti jsou přece Blackové a ti by měli mít v Zmijozelské Hierarchii navrch, nebo ne?"

Pokračoval Severus.

Na to se začali všechny děti smát. Hugo po chvíli povídá.

,, Strýc Draco byl sice Zmijozel, ale Scorpius jeho syn je Havraspár a Patrica u ní se neví, ta pojede po prázdninách poprvé do Bradavic."

Smál se dál.

,,Och Black v Havraspáru, to je velice zvláštní tam byl poslední Black před stoletím, myslím, že to byla praprateta Casiopea."

Prohlásil v údivu Sirius

,,No to vám vysvětlím nejlépe já, ale nejprve…" Větu jsem nedokončil a zašel jsem do špajzu a vzal jsem si máslový ležák, který jsem si tak oblíbil a vrátil jsem se zpět nalil jsem si do skleničky a blíže k nim přisedl. Začal jsem vyprávět můj a Dracův příběh.


	11. Amerika, země kde je vše možné

**11. Amerika, země kde je vše možné**

,,Víte já jsem byl, 2 roky v Americe s Dracem, studovali jsme tam na univerzitě. On na té magické já na normální."

Začal jsem pomalu

Hned mě přerušila moje matka.

,,Proč? Samozřejmě chápu, Dudley, že jsi chtěl studovat dál, ale v Anglii je dost velice výborných vysokých škol a univerzit, třeba Eton."

,, No jo, ale já jsem konečně vypadnout jednou z Anglie a nemít tě mami celou dobu za zadkem a hlavně jsem vás nechtěl rušit."

Řekl jsem váhavě.

,,Proč bys nás měl rušit?" Ptala se nedůvěřivě moje matka.

,,Jak to říct, asi jak se vyjádřil o vás můj bratranec Harry o vás ,,ti jsou jako králíci, ani se ti nedivím, že si zdrhnul do Ameriky. Jenom ten latex nechci vidět."

Pobertové se rozesmáli, až se málem dusili. Teta Lily poznamenala v záchvatu smíchu ,,juj tak latex, Seve, to bych nikdy do tebe neřekla."

,,Snape latexové zvíře."

Smál se strýc James dál.

Severus zase nabral nezdravou barvu rajčete.

,, Omyl to asi mluvil o mojí matce, jinak si nedokážu vysvětlit tu fotku s ní v latexovém oblečku s bičíkem."

Vysvětlil jsem.

Teď to byla moje matka co byla jako po přílišném zpěvu zrudlá, jako chilli paprička.

,,Sadomaso." Řekl Remus jenom na to.

,,Ale zpět k věci, žil jsem ty dva roky ve Washingtonu DC, byl jsem studentem jedné místní univerzity. Zpočátku to bylo těžké, ale postupně jsem se tam zabydlel a získal nové přátele, ať na Univerzitě nebo v boxerském spolku, nebo díky Dracovi v místní kouzelnické komunitě."

Teta Lily mě přerušila.

,,Box?"

Ptala se.

Na to Adam.

,,Jo, táta byl boxer, párkrát také vyhrál nějaký ten turnaj."

,,Díky, že mi děláš takovou reklamu."

Zarděl jsem se.

,,Co je box?"

Ptal se strýc James.

Teta Lily nasadila vysvětlovací výraz, který jsem až moc dobře znal, od Hermiony, Renaty a Astorie nebo mojí dcery Lucie.

,,Miláčku, box je jeden z nejnásilnějších mudlovských sportů vůbec. Někdy je životu nebezpečný. Je to pěstní souboj."

Zamračila se na mě jako by říkala, co jsem to za zrůdu.

,,Této to si moc jednoduše vysvětlila. Box je sice velice na první pohled násilný se může zdát, ale když se člověk drží pravidel tak je to fajn sport jako každý sport. Jo může se při něm zranit, ale já bych osobně zranění přirovnal k tomu co se stát při famrpálovém utkání, takže je to stejný. Já jsem této jenom amatér, který sice už od střední školy zápasil, ale nikdy ne profesionálně. Jo, měl jsem pár vyražených zubů nebo otřes mozku, ale nic vážného. Já se řídil pravidly fér-play."

Vysvětlil jsem jí jak se to má z boxem.

,,Oh, omlouvám se."

Řekla teta Lily.

,, Omlouvá tě nevědomost a špatný úsudek, teto."

Řekl jsem jí to.

,,No táta stejně má více jizev než strejda."

Řekla Lily.

,,Lil tvůj táta si toho mnohem více prožil než já. Jenom to co mi vyprávěl, mi nahání hrůzu. Od různých magických tvorů, s kterými měl co dočinění až po zakázané kletby. Víc kleteb snad schytali jenom Nevillovi rodiče a ti z toho na nějaký čas zešíleli. A to se ani už nedivím, kde se vzala ta jizva u Hermiony na krku, či proč George přišel o ucho a má jizvu přes celý obličej a mohl bych pokračovat dál a dál. Ta válka byla zlá, jako všechny války na světě a ti co jí zažily na vlastní kůži na ní nikdy nezapomenou, zvlášť ti co něco ztratily. Nikdo by neměl zapomínat."

Pronesl jsem jen tak silně jak to jenom šlo.

,,To byla velice plamená řeč." Řekl Severus skoro hořce.

,,Řekni, proč nás Voldemort zabil a tolik prahl po Harrym? Ne,že bychom chtěli vědět jak jsme zemřeli, ale proč zrovna Harry?"

Řekla se slzami v očích teta Lily.

Její výraz mě sice neochotně, ale přesvědčil jim to říct, i když bych jim to nejraději vůbec neříkal, abych byl sám k sobě upřímný.

,,Za všechno může jedna věštba, které Brumbál a Voldemort byli ochotní na tolik uvěřit, aby se jí po zbytek života řídili. Veštba pronesená rádoby věštkyní, které doposud nikdo nevěřil. Ta určila Harryho jako jistou hrozbu z pohledu Voldemorta a záchranu kouzelného světa ze strany Brumbála.

Voldemort byl dost naivní jí věřit. Měl tři možnosti, nevěřit nebo si vybrat Nevilla či Harryho."

,,Co s tím má společného syn Franka a Alice?"

Ptal se najednou strýc James.

,,Spadali do oba do té věštby, datem narození, toho vyvoleného." Pokrčil jsem rameny a pokračoval jsem.

,,Voldemort si vybral Harryho a poprvé na něj zaútočil, bohužel pro vás to bylo této a strýčku fatální.

Poté se pokoušel, za období Harryho docházky do Bradavic několikrát ho lapit, ale Harry vždy unikl s úspěchem. Voldemorta to štvalo, dokonce na Harryho vypsal odměnu. Díky několika blbostem, které v těch letech spáchal, vyšlo najevo několik temných tajemství, která vedla k jeho definitivní porážce."

,,Jaká tajemství?" Ptal se Remus.

Na to Hugo nevzrušeně.

,,Říká vám pojem viteál něco?"

Severus málem šokem vyskočil do stropu, když to slovo a Sirius zařval strachem ,,viteál!"

Hugo jako by se nechumelilo, pokračoval dál.

,,Přesně tak. Voldemort rozdělil svojí duši do sedmi dílů, viteálu a stal se de-fakto nesmrtelný ten pekelný výkal lidstva."

,,Jak to mluvíš, Hugo!" Zahřměl jsem.

,,Sorry, ale jak jinak bych to měl označovat, strejdo?"

,, Ne rozhodně takhle." Uzemnil jsem ho.

,,Pokusím tedy vymyslet něco jiného. Třeba taková pijavice nebo klíště by se také k němu také hodilo." Brebentil dál Hugo.

Sirius a Severus mezitím vypadali jako po zhlédnutí kultovního thrilleru Kruh a strýc James se na ně s vyjevenými očima koukal, jako by spadli z Marsu.

,, Může mi někdo vysvětlit co ten viteál je a proč Sev a Sirius se chovají jako v noční můře?" Ptala se teta Lily.

,,Viteál je jedna z nejčernější magie vůbec na světě. Viteál je předmět ve kterém je uvězněn kousek duše stvořitele, který předtím spáchal cílenou a zcela záměrnou vraždu kouzelníka a zcela úmyslně vytvořil pomocí rituálu z libovolného předmětu viteál. Ten se naopak dá zničit jenom černou magii, třeba Avadou, ohněm Zlořádem nebo jedem Baziliška."

Vysvětlil aniž by se nadechl Hugo. Mě zapadl další kousek do mého puzzle. Tak tohle tedy tenkrát Harry hledal.

,,Pane bože." Řekla teta Lily.

,,Ale proč u ježibaby o tom ví, alespoň soudím podle výrazů Snape a Sirius?" Ptal se zbrkle strýc James.

,,Není to na snadě." Na to Lily a potemněle dodala ,,Blackovský klan."

Strýc James z dlouhým vedením, jako většinou nechápal.

Severus vypil zbytek lektvaru na uklidnění a nasadil výraz hořkosti a smutku. Tiše a sklesle se po chvíli povídá.

,,To neměl Regulus dělat."

Sirius se na něj zahleděl jako na zločince.

,,Co s tím má co společného můj brácha?" Cedil mezi zuby div nevrčel jako pes Sirius.

Severus na něj nějakou chvíli hleděl bledý jako stěna.

,,Je mrtvý, to nevíš." Řekl s žalem hlase Severus.

Sirius začal ustoupil až ke zdi, s děsem v očích, kde sjel po zdi až ke zemi.

Teta Lily se chladně zeptala.

,,Je to pravda Severusi?"

,, Ano, vím to docela jistě, že je to pravda. V tom rozhovoru mezi Luciusem Malfoy a Travesem nešlo jenom o toho vašeho pošahaného přítelíčka Petra, ale i o Reguluse. Traves se ptal kde Black vězí a Lucius mu odpověděl, že Regulus je od 12. Srpna Apostata. To v zmijozelské hatmatilce znamená už hodně dlouho označení pro mrtvého mužu. To od Reguluse vím o viteálech, mluvil o nich v jedné těch mnoha šachových partiích, které jsme hráli společně v parku u Temže. Při poslední řekl, když mi dal šach mat, tak řekl, že takhle dopadne Temný pán, že zůstane sám a odešel. To bylo před měsícem, od té doby jsem ho neviděl." Řekl v slzách Severus.

,,Lžeš, Snape!" Křičel na něho Sirius rychlím pohybem Severuse přišpendlil ke zdi div se Severus nezačal dusit.

Hugo do toho nevzrušeně promluvil.

,,Regulus Arcturus Black, jak se vyjádřila moje mamka, byl velice statečný člověk, chránil své blízké i za cenu nejvyšší. Sice nikdy nezníčil viteál, ale vyfoukl mu ho Voldemortovi pod nosem, který nevěděl, kde se nachází. Také poznal slabiny Voldemorta, to že nikomu nevěří nikomu jenom sobě." Řekl s pohledem propalující Siriuse.

Severus pořád v kleštích ochraptěle povídá.

,,Tak to znamenalo to, co řekl Regulus. Temný pán zůstane sám"

Sirius sám zcela zdrcen pustil a dřepl si před něj a sroloval se klubíčka. Severus si masíroval krk, asi to bylo dosti bolestivé.

,,Je mi líto Reguluse Siriusi?" Řekla teta Lily a dřepla si vedle něho a začal ho hladit po zádech.

,,Přiznávám, že Siriusův bráška měl asi více odvahy než celý Nebelvír. Protože to co udělal, pro to nemám slov." Řekl strýc James.

,,Mám před ním respekt, vím totiž, že to co on dokázal, já bych nedokázal." Přidal se Remus.

,,Nemluvte hlouposti, nebo vám vrazím, oba dva!" Okřikl jsem je.

Strýc James i Remus se uhly ode mě,jako by v blízké chvíli ránu ode mě.

,, I sám Harry si vaší odvahy cení víc než moci a moudrosti samotného Albuse Brumbála." Pokračoval jsem zlostně.

,,O tobě říkal Harry, že jsi ses postavil do cesty samotnému Voldemortovi do cesty i bez hůlky, jenom, abys ochránil svou rodinu, strýčku."

Otočil jsem dál směr Remuse Lupina.

,,O tobě vypověděl, Neville Longbottom, že si ses se svou ženou v bitvě o Bradavice postavil přesile Smrtijedů a přemohli jste je, ale Bellatrix falešně za zadu do vás napálila Avadu a tím vás zabila na místě. Vy nemáte odvahu mi říkáte? Jste přece chrabří Nebelvíři."

Zaťal jsem pěsti. Tohle bylo tak nespravedlivé zabít tyto lidi, jako že se nemohl této časoprostorové cesty účastnit Harry.

Strýc James a Remus se na mě v údivu dívali, zatímco mojí tetu to jedině tak rozplakalo.

Sirius se tiše díval před sebe a nevydal ani hlásku.

,,Jak dlouho to víš, Seve?" Ptala se moje matka.

,, Ten rozhovor jsem odposlechl minulý týden ve čtvrtek, ale Regulus byl už asi mrtvý dvanáctého." Hleděl si Severus na špičky bot.

,,Pane bože." Vydechla teta Lily a já jsem si uvědomil, že v ten den měl Harry křtiny.

,,Vážně super, já slavil mého kmotřence a můj vlastní brácha někde umíral nebo byl už dokonce mrtvej. Super." Začal se Sirius smát jako šílenec z pasťáku.

Strýc James se na to nemohl dívat a jednu mu vrazil.

,,Sirie a co bys už ty mohl pro boha udělat, nevíš jak zemřel ani kde, pomoci jemu by bylo šílenství na druhou. Hallo osle, možná to byl samotný Voldemort, kdo ho zabil. Co bys už sám proti němu svedl."

,,Ale byl to můj malý bráška, měl jsem ho chránit." Zanaříkal Sirius se slzami v očích.

,,Malý asi ne, rozhodně měl tolik mozkovny, aby se přidal ke Smrtijedům, nebo ne." Řekl mu zlostně strýc James.

,,Kéž bych šel místo jeho já." Ozval se potichu Severus.

,,To neříkej Seve!" Vykřikla moje matka.

,,Nebylo to tvoje rozhodnutí, ale jeho a co jsi o tom už věděl. Nic! Tys ho mohl stejně tak málo ovlivnit jako Sirius." Řekla pro změnu teta Lily.

Dokonce se ozval i Remus.

,, Není to nikoho vinna jasný, to co udělal Regulus, je sice chvályhodný a dechberoucí, ale nic to nemění na tom, že je mrtvej. A nic na tom nezměníme."

,,Můj malý bráška. Regi." Mumlal do kolečka jako noční můře Sirius do té doby co něj nalil strýc James další dávku uklidňujícího lektvaru.

,,Možná bys měl strejdo vyprávět dál o Americe. Jinak nevím co by zvedlo náladu." Řekl Hugo.

,,Jo vyprávěj jak si poznal tetu Renatu, prosím! Ten příběh mám strašně ráda." Prosila Lily.

,,Zas toto, já nechci to slyšet, to spíš vyprávěj o tom upírovi co ho strejda Draco pověsil na mudlovské elektrické vedení." Prosil Adam.

,,Počkej, upír?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Jo, ale po pořádku, chvilku bude trvat, než se k tomu dostanu." Zažehnal jsem na chvíli plané dohady.

,,Jak víte, studoval jsem v Americe a Draco také, ale tan spíš pendloval furt mezi USA a Kanadou, jak šílenec. Měl tam totiž svojí holku. Jednou zmizel na delší čas, což bylo pro něj neobvyklé, byl velice pečlivý student. Tak jsem se rozjel do Kanady za ním, byt kde jeho přítelkyně bydlela byl prázdný a Draco nikde. Na ledničce jsem našel vzkaz, že odjela za rodiči, ale to bylo už předtím než tam jel Draco. Byl tam i vzkaz pro Draca, aby se postaral o její kočku, ale kde byla ta micka a Draco? To byla záhada, Draco tam měl i dokonce i věci, ale po něm se slehla zem. Tak jsem se šel zeptat sousedů. Ti mi pověděli, že Draco tam byl a hledal tu prohnanou kočku a našel jí na stromě jak nemůže slézt. Chtěl tam vylézt, ale uklouzl a spadnul. Volali mu záchranku, protože byl v bezvědomí a měl poraněnou pánev a levou nohu, jak spadl na ten beton pod tím stromem. Samozřejmě nemohli vědět, že je Draco kouzelník, byli to mudlové. Ti sousedé nevěděli ani kam Draca převezli, což byl problém, já jsem okolní nemocnice neznal. Tak jsem začal hledat Dracovu hůlku, tu jsem našel ve křoví poblíž. Dále jsem zavolal Astorii, Dracově holce, později manželce a řekl jí o tom problému. Ta řekla, že tam pošle kamarádku ze školy, která studuje na lečitelku a vyzná se v okolních nemocnicích, ale že si tam bude muset Draco pobýt i tak, čarodějům není dovoleno urychlovat léčbu započatou mudly, když se dostali do jejich péče v Kanadě. Řekla, že co nejrychleji přijede. Tak jsem čekal před domem na tu její kamarádku. Najednou na mě něco spadne a dosti těžkého a zavalí mě to. Byla to ta její kamarádka."

Adam mě přerušil.

,,Tak takhle si poznal mamku, tati?"

,,Jo přesně tak, spadla na mě z čistého nebe. Zabrkle se začala omlouvat, že jí přemisťování moc nejde a vždy se jí to nějak vymkne z rukou. Také jsem si všimnul, protože jí někde zůstal kus levého obočí. Ale i bez toho byla krásná." Zasnil jsem sem se.

,,O cítím lásku na první pohled." Řekla teta Lily.

,,Spíše na první pád." Řekla moje matka.

,,Jo komu se poštěstí , aby na něj spadla holka rovnou z nebe." Řekl strýc James.

,,Tobě asi ne." Opáčil Remus.

,,Pak jsme začali hledat Draca po všech možných zařízeních. Musel jsem se vydávat za jeho bráchu, naštěstí jsem měl blond vlasy jako on. Prohledali jsme tři nemocnice a psychiatrii než jsme ho našli v nemocnici sv. Máří Magdalény. Draco se právě probudil po operaci pánve a byl docela v šoku kde je. Museli jsme ho uklidnit a ujistit, že bude v pořádku. Dokonce jsme zavolali Astorii a ta tam přijela. Bohužel si tam musel Draco dva týdny pobýt, což ho ani trochu netěšilo. Když jsme vycházeli se spokojeni z nemocnice tak jsme potkali nějakého chlapa, který kouřil doutník. Připadal mi normální, ale nedokážete si představit, co to udělalo s Renatou, ta se začala třást jak ratlík až se složila. Naložili jsme jí do vozu a odvezli jí k Astorii domů. Renata poté co se trochu dala do pořádku, odešla domů. Nechtěla nám nic na to říct. Příští den jsem odjel i já, zpět do USA, abych to vyřídil ve škole ohledně Draca a dal zprávu i jeho matce, aby si nedělala starosti. Ale tím to neskončilo. O dva dny později mi volá vystrašená Astorie, že Renatě někdo vniknul do jejího bytu a vyhrožuje jí. Vzala jí k sobě, ale má strach. Slíbil jsem jí, že přijedu, ale sám jsem nemohl dřív, než po zápočtové zkoušce, což bylo příští den. Když jsem přijel, tak jsem nalezl docela spoušť. Byt byl vzhůru nohama a Astorie a Renata byli podrápané nevím od čeho. Nebyl to hezký pohled. Zavolal jsem Johanese, profesora Draca jestli by nemohl se přemístit sem, že potřebuji pomoc. Johanes tam byl za chvilku. Ten byl zděšen a řekl mi, že to vypadá na upíra. Renata se rozplakala a začala vyprávět. Nebyl to hezký příběh. Její otec byl bystrozor, který šel po upírech a jeden z nich, jistý Deklas de Foe, si jeho a jeho rodinu našel jako další oběť. Zabil její rodiče a jejího malého ročnímu brášku Adama."

,,Tak pro to se jmenuji Adam." Řekl můj syn.

,,Jo jmenuješ se po svém strýci, kterého si neměl nikdy čest poznat Adame." Řekl jsem mu.

,,Johanes obě holky přesunul k sobě domů, kde měli být v bezpečí stejně tak mě. Tam přeskočila jiskřička mezi mnou a Renatou."

Byl jsem přerušen zas Adamem.

,,Tati ty detaily si nech pro sebe."

,,Ok nebudu to rozebírat, ale mi jsme ze zalíbení do sebe skoro zapomněli na Draca. Ten zuřil, když našel Astorie byt v tom stavu. Zaměřil se hned upíry, až našel Deklase de Foe. Nechtěl bych být v jeho kůži, to co s ním udělal Draco, nebylo zrovna hezké. Těch potlouků co dostal, to nebylo malé množství. Pak ty stříbrné kůlky po těle, také nemalé množství. Nakonec ten kůl srdci a pověšení na vysoké elektrické napětí. Draco vybouchl jako papiňák. Nechtěl bych se dostat nikdy na seznam Dracových nepřátel a ani v noční můře. Bohužel chtěli Draca obvinit, ale zjistilo se, že má Deklas více než pár vroubků se zákonem, takže nakonec z toho vyšel Draco jako hrdina. Dokonce i Johanes mu jako bývalý bystrozor mu blahopřál, i když nebyli nadšen, že se na lov té pijavice vydal sám. Mohlo to dopadnou i pro Draca špatně. Když pak vyklízeli jeho upírské doupě, tak jsme zjistili pár zajímavých věcí. Velice zajímavých. Deklas šel úmyslně po bystrozorech, což bylo už samo o sobě hrozné, že měl na svědomí dvanáct rodin, což ho dávalo do srovnání se samotným Voldemortem a že Renata byla jeho jediná přeživší."

,,Tak proto po ní tak šel, chtěl zamést i poslední důkaz, který po něm zůstal." Řekl Sirius.

,,Správně, ale nepočítal s Dracem. Našli jsme u něho deníky osob, které zabil a i deník otce Renaty Eduarda Megileho. Bylo to velké překvapení pro všechny, to co jsme se dozvěděli z toho deníku. Pro nás i pro celou kouzelnickou Anglii."

,,Co bylo tak zásadního, že by to mělo překvapit celou kouzelnickou Anglii?" Ptal se Severus.

,,To byste se divili. Renaty rodiče, se rozhodli poté, co jistili, že po nich jde změnit si jméno na právě Eduarda a Rosu Megile, ale jejich pravá jména byla zcela odlišná. Stejně jim to nepomohlo. Renata celých 15 let nosila špatné příjmení a ani o tom nevěděla."

,,Jak se její rodiče doopravdy, Dudley jmenovali, když ne Megilelovi?" Ptala se moje matka.

,,Jejich pravá jména byli Tristan a Emily Brumbálovi."


End file.
